Some People Never Learn From Their Mistakes ch 1 to 10
by elvirakitties
Summary: A fix-it in one way but not in the way you expect. Harry and a Horcrux live with each other. Implied abuse, Dumbledore abuse, misguided Order members.


Harry looked at the letter in his hand. He glanced back to the kitchen and knew his Uncle would be wondering what was taking so long in retrieving the mail. He gently touched the seal and could feel something was different about this letter. He wasn't happy to see it was addressed to his cupboard. He peeked over his shoulder and opened the letter and read it. He knew the letter was coming, he was still unsure about attending. He decided to hide up in the attic. He could hear his uncle yelling for the mail. "Get it yourself." Harry yelled back, he was sick of these muggles. He knew his Uncle would be furious but also knew he wouldn't do a thing unless he caught him.

He began to think, so Dumbledore wanted to come and get him after ten years. He looked into the trunks and the piles of parchment that had been sent over the years to his relatives. He pulled out the original letter from when he was a baby, confirming that it was indeed the same name on the letters, the one name he loathed, Dumbledore. He had read through all the information in his parents' trunks, all of their books, including his mother's journal. He glanced at the letter again and saw that someone was going to arrive to take him shopping on his birthday, so three days. He heard Tom say ^let the games begin.^ Harry laughed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry followed Hagrid and pretended to be awed and amazed by all he had seen. He had already sent a letter, two days ago, to Silverax and Griphook that he would be making an appearance and to not let on that he had been there numerous times before. He, however, was furious when he realized Hagrid had his key and wouldn't give it to him. He glanced at Griphook and he knew the goblin would be making sure that key was destroyed. Dumbledore had actually kept a key to his vaults, he wasn't happy about that, but he inwardly smiled when he remembered the man still wouldn't be getting his seats or anything else, ever.

He watched the package that Hagrid slipped into his pocket, the way the half-giant was making an issue out of it, he realized it was a setup for something else, you don't send someone who is so trusting and has no sensor on his mouth to get a secret item from Gringotts, especially if that same someone was hard to miss and loud. He wondered if Dumbledore thought he was an idiot.

He was thankful when Hagrid left him to his own devices as he entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He saw Draco Malfoy standing on one of the stools, he wasn't sure who was on the other stool, but he could tell the other boy was clearly nervous. He had seen and listened to the blond pounce over the years and he wasn't impressed by the boy and his superior attitude, an attitude that would need to change if he was going to be of any use to him.

He started to look around the shop, he looked through the cloaks and picked out a few. Now that he was going to Hogwarts, it was time for his wardrobe to reflect he was a wizard. When it was his turn he took his place. He made a mental list of clothing he would need, even adding extra uniforms to his order.

Harry spent a long time in Flourish and Blotts, getting the books on the list and ones in subjects he enjoyed. He hid them in his trunk, as he didn't want Hagrid to let Dumbledore know he was more knowledgeable than he wanted him to be. He hit all the different shops, saving getting his wand for the last one. He really didn't want to get a new wand but he knew he had to. Dumbledore might actually be nosy enough to find out and he knew Hagrid would say something if he didn't act all excited about his wand.

He entered Ollivander's and waited for the man to notice he was at the counter. He made sure his shields were in place and put the Potter facade in place. "Ah, I was wondered when I would be seeing you here, Mr. Potter."

"I am sure, I need to get my wand." Harry calmly told him, cutting him off before he spoke again. He wasn't impressed by this. He didn't know how this man knew his name but he wasn't going to get into a tizzy about it.

^He does it with everyone Harry.^ Tom said. ^He is an interesting character.^

"It seems like only yesterday, your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." Ollivander pulled something out of a drawer and walked over to him.

"I would love to hear about it; however, I have someone waiting for me." Harry politely said, he really didn't want to listen to another tale about his parents. Hagrid's tales were enough for one day, especially with how he was praising Gryffindor; he could hear Tom scoffing each time. He watched Ollivander hold up a wand and hand it to him, he played stupid and just looked at it.

"Well give it a wave." Ollivander instructed.

Harry gave his wrist a little flick and watched as a group of drawers opened and then fell to the floor. Harry carefully placed the wand on the counter top.

"Apparently not." Ollivander climbed a huge metal step ladder and get another wand out. "Perhaps this."

Harry took the wand and gave it a flick and watched as a glass jar what was hanging close to him broke. He added it to the wand on the counter top.

"No, no, definitely not." Ollivander got off of the step ladder and headed to the back of the store.

Harry can't see what exactly he is doing but he can hear some muttering. Harry watched him as he took a box out, he watched him stare at the box for a few minutes, mutter something, he walked back to the front of the store, as he took a wand out of a box. He was wondering what was going to happen as Ollivander walked back around the counter and stood in front of him, he handed him a wand. As soon as he touched the wand he could feel the magic in the air and feel the power of the wand, it still wasn't as powerful as his own but it would make a good Hogwarts wand.

He heard Ollivander speak softly, almost as if he was in a fog. "Curious, very curious."

Harry wanted to scream but didn't. He knew his role and replied, "sorry, but what's curious?"

Ollivander took the wand from Harry's hand, holding it, gently almost lovingly. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather, just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Ollivander pointed to his forehead.

"And who owned that wand?" He knew he had to ask, he hoped this would get back to Dumbledore. Tom was laughing, he was enjoying this experience.

"We do not speak his name! The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes. But great."

He got his wand handed back to him. ^That was interesting.^ Tom said.

^Very, do you think it was staged?^ Harry asked.

^I am not sure, but I wouldn't put it passed that old man.^ Tom replied. Tom wondered about why Fawkes would give only two feathers, and that they would end up with brother wands. Harry agreed it was something to think about. Harry paid for the wand and couldn't wait to get home. Well, to Privat Dr. for now.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

He hid in the first empty compartment he could find, it took him a while to find his way but he did it. He put up the wards and pulled out his book, sat down and began to wait for this day to be over. The train ride passed slowly, but he got a lot of reading done. He had heard a family outside of the platform, mentioning muggles and platform 9 3/4 and had avoided them. It did help that none of them knew what he actually looked like, including Hagrid, glamours were a wonderful thing. Hagrid saw an exact replicate of James Potter; here he was going to be himself. He was taller than an average eleven-year-old boy. He had black hair that he wore long and pulled back with deep chocolate eyes, he had no idea where they got the green eyes or mop of hair business.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

He stood back in the hall, letting everyone else go in first. He really didn't want to be seen and wasn't looking forward to being sorted. Hagrid didn't give him much information but his parents' had written about it. He just knew, however, that he wasn't going into Gryffindor. He didn't like the way his father had bragged about things, including tormenting a kid named Severus Snape.

He used his magic to look at the head table and saw a variety of professors; he knew the old man with the gaudy robes had to be Dumbledore. He listened to the names being called but watched the old man's face. Slytherin was the one he noticed the old man did a polite little clap but Gryffindor placing got a smile and a very energetic clapping. Yes, Gryffindor was definitely out. He heard his name being called. He didn't want to move at first but slowly walked towards the stool that was placed in front of the professors.

Harry stood straighter if they were going to stare he would make sure they did it on his terms. He began to walk towards the head table. He jumped a bit when a voice said, "ah, Mr. Potter. I didn't to startle you, Mr. Potter."

"That is fine, I wasn't expecting a talking hat."

"I don't believe anyone expects me. Now, let's see. Yes, as I said very interesting, but could you lower your shields?"

"No." Harry answered.

"I do promise I can't reveal anything about you."

"Not even in hints?" Harry asked shrewdly.

"Oh, I know where you belong; I know exactly where you belong." The hat yelled "Slytherin."

Harry stood up and gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall. He walked over to the Slytherin table and took his seat. ^Well, that was easy.^ Tom told him.

^Yes and look at the old fool's face. He clearly wasn't expecting that.^ Harry replied.

^Neither was Severus.^ Tom laughed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry followed the Prefects to the Slytherin Dorm. He took one of the seats and watched everyone as they settled down. "I am Prefect Terence Higgs. Our Head of House is Potion Master Severus Snape. He will be here shortly to speak to all of you. While we are waiting for him I am going to introduce the other Prefects. The seventh Prefects are Anthony McPherson and Gloria Turner." Terence pointed them out to the students. "I am the sixth year Prefect with Maura O'Brien." Maura stood up and took her seat. "Our fifth-year Prefects are Marcus Flint and Carolyn Andrews." He paused as they stood up. "Now your trunks are in your rooms." He stopped as Severus entered the room.

"Professor." Terence greeted him.

"Mr. Higgs." Severus moved to the center of the room. "I have a few rules, you will obey them. First, what happens in Slytherin House stays in Slytherin House. Second, if you do something from breaking a rule to pranking, don't get caught. I will not take points or assign detention outside of Slytherin House if you get caught, however, as soon as we are back in Slytherin I will take points and assign detention, so you will serve my detention and whatever one you earn. Third, never go anywhere by yourself. This house is the one the other houses target if you are a first year I expect you to travel in a group. The older students will help you for the first two weeks to get around. Fourth, this is your common room, I expect it to be kept neat and tidy, no one will be cleaning up after you. Your beds will be made daily, the house elves will only do your laundry and general dusting, your room will be kept clean. Fifth, study groups will be formed, I will assign you to one and might change you as needed. I will be in the common room on Monday, Thursday, and Saturday to help with any homework or questions. I have office hours, they posted on the board." Severus pointed to it. "I will meet with each of you on a monthly schedule, more might be needed and I will adjust your timing based on those needs, and will discuss progress or if you have any problems."

Severus looked at Harry Potter, he certainly didn't look like James or Lily. "Mr. Potter, I would like to speak to you." Something was bothering him about the boy, and he didn't like the feeling.

"Certainly, Professor." Harry stood up.

Severus turned and walked towards the exit. He waited for Harry to reach him. "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to meet with us after breakfast."

Harry thought for a few seconds before responding. "I don't believe I have done anything wrong."

"You haven't, I am unsure of why wishes to speak with us." Severus resisted the urge to peek into the boy's thoughts. "Good night, Mr. Potter."

"Good night, Professor." Harry turned and headed towards the dorms, he felt the eyes of Severus on his back. ^Tom?^

^I wonder what the old man wants?^ Tom answered.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry stayed behind after breakfast and waited as Severus passed out the schedules. He noticed he didn't get one but didn't say anything. "Come with me, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Professor." Harry answered and followed the man to the Headmaster's office.

"Chocolate Frogs." Severus stated, he saw the boy give him a puzzled looked. "It's candy." He would have thought the boy would have known that.

"Interesting." Harry replied. "I am allergic to chocolate." He actually didn't care that much for candy after watching Dudley eat it for years.

Severus didn't reply as they rode the stairs to the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, my boys, please take a seat." Dumbledore said as they entered his office. "Lemon Drop?"

"No, thank you." Harry replied as he took his seat.

"No." Severus answered and moved to his spot against the wall.

"Now, I am sure you are wondering why I called you here." Dumbledore started when neither replied he continued. "I was speaking to Hat, and I had some concerns about your sorting."

Harry looked over at Severus and then back to Dumbledore but didn't respond. "Concerns?" Severus asked.

"Yes, while I can't get Hat to give me an answer, I was hoping you could provide one for me. You see, Hagrid described you as being smaller, with a curly mop of dark, untamed, wild hair and green eyes."

"You mean like the books describe me?" Harry asked. He hated those books.

"Yes."

"Well, as you can see, I do not look like the books tell people I look like, nor have I done the things in those books. I believe they are called fiction for a reason." Harry heard Severus has he snorted.

"No, you don't but I am wondering if it's because you are wearing glamours." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, I need to." Harry answered.

"I wish for you to remove them." Dumbledore said. "They will also remain off."

"No." Harry answered.

"Mr. Potter, you will obey the Headmaster and remove them or they will be removed for you." Severus spoke as he thought the boy was just as insufferable as his father was.

"Try it." Harry retorted. "I am leaving them on. I don't need people staring at me any more than they already are."

Dumbledore smiled. "My boy, I can assure you no one will care about how you look, they already know from the books."

"No." Harry stated again.

"You will remove them." Severus snapped, and pulled his wand out.

Harry glared at the man. ^Harry, calm down.^ Tom said. ^Remember I said the old man's glasses allow him to see through most of the glamours, he still can't see ones in parsel.^

"Finite Incantatem." Severus cast the spell and almost dropped his wand as he looked at Harry Potter.

Harry, hearing gasps, turned and ran out of the office. "Stop him, Severus." Dumbledore yelled, bringing the man out of his stupor.

Severus hurried out of the office, he stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked down the hall, he saw the boy heading downstairs and knew he was heading for the main doors.

^Harry.^ Tom was trying to calm Harry down, he knew Harry wasn't listening, so he focused on making him feel secure, warm and loved. ^Harry, my little darkling, please calm down.^

Harry kept running, he didn't stop until he tripped over something on the ground. ^Relax my little darkling, inhale and exhale for me.^ Tom instructed, working on containing his own fury. He should have known Dumbledore would have pulled that type of trick. ^Severus doesn't like secrets and Dumbledore did it that way to make you not trust Severus. He knew Severus would react just like that.^ Tom explained as he worked on calming Harry.

Harry had his arms around his legs and was rocking back and forth. ^Tom.^

^Harry?^

^Severus saw.^ Harry hated all the scars that covered his body.

^I know.^ Tom replied. ^He is also going to find us. Severus may seem harsh on the outside but he takes care of his snakes.^ It was the reason he wanted Harry in Slytherin also, as he knew Severus would take care of Harry.

Harry rested his head on his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs. "Mr. Potter." Severus said as he approached. He had watched the boy for a few minutes, rocking back and forth.

"Go away." Harry muttered.

"I believe we need to speak to each other." Severus responded and moved closer. "May I sit down?"

Harry looked up at Severus, standing near him. "Why?"

"I believe I said we need to speak to each other."

"Yes, I know I want to know why? You had no problem making a choice without caring how I felt about it, so why do you ask now?" Harry asked.

"A very good point and yes, I did do that. I should have asked you why you were wearing glamours." Severus was still trying to process the vast number of scars he could see on the boy, he didn't even want to think of what he looked like under his clothes. "What happened?" He had to admit, the glamours were good.

"My muggle relatives happened." Harry answered. "They didn't like a wizard being dropped off on their doorstep."

"We were informed you were treated like a Prince, were getting a magical education, being taught all about our world."

Harry snorted. "I wish. My aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hate magic, I got beaten one time because I said the word. They don't want me and made sure I knew it."

"Petunia Evans?"

"Dursley now."

"He put you with her?" Severus snarled.

"You know her?" Harry looked at Severus. ^Oh Tom, he knows my aunt and he doesn't like her.^

^He also doesn't like the fact he was lied to.^ Tom answered. ^I knew he cared about your mother, I didn't know he knew Petunia.^

"Yes, I do." They watched Severus rein in his temper. "I want to do an exam and see if we can remove some of the scars. I don't want you hiding behind a glamour. I understand why, so I am going to make you a deal. You can wear your glamour outside of Slytherin, inside Slytherin; however, I want you to be yourself, after Yule, I want you to start dropping it when you don't have a class or event. I would like for you to not be wearing a glamour by the end of the school year, especially if I can get some of the scars removed."

"If you don't get them removed?" Harry asked. "What if someone tells?"

"I can't guarantee no one will tell someone if they do, what harm is there in that. If someone forcibly removes your glamour, I will make sure they are punished and I will let the Slytherins know not to tell anyone. I will keep working on a potion until we get some of them removed or so faded that you can barely see them."

^He is good Harry.^ Tom added. ^He was the youngest ever to earn his Master's, remember.^ He reassured Harry.

"I will agree to the deal if I can help make or work on potions." Harry looked at Severus. "The books make them so exciting. I practiced the cutting when I was cooking."

"Deal." Severus replied. "Now, I will put the glamours on, and we head back inside. Since today is Saturday, how about you come and help me in the lab after lunch. Right now, we need to return to the Headmaster."

"Am I in trouble?" Harry asked.

"No, that was our fault, we shouldn't have done that." Severus answered, he was going to be speaking to Albus after this, he knew the man set it up on purpose but he also knew the old fart hadn't expected Harry to run or to have as many scars as he did. He knew the old man did it to build distrust between them. He should have seen that one coming. The old fart wanted Harry to look like a miniature James with Lily's green eyes, instead, Harry looked like his grandmother, Dorea Black with green eyes. He made a mental note to speak to Lucius, there was no way Harry Potter was returning to his relatives, blood wards be damned.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry waited until Severus was standing by the wall again, and stood next to him as he faced the Headmaster. "I put the glamours on him. We have made a deal." Severus said to the unasked question.

"What deal have you made?" Dumbledore asked.

^He is not going to push the glamour issues, he doesn't want it to get out about your relatives.^ Tom reassured Harry.

^I know, if it did, it would make him look bad, but not bad enough to do any damage as of yet. We will need more evidence.^ Harry replied.

"We agreed to work on getting rid of the scars and glamours." Severus replied.

"Very good, now to the other problem concerning the sorting, due to his name and what happened ten years ago, I am worried about him in Slytherin."

Harry looked to Severus for a quick second. "I am fine where I am."

"If you are sure, as you may not know, we do allow re-sorting if a student feels he or she is in the wrong house or could be in danger." Dumbledore explained.

"I am aware, I did read Hogwarts: A History." Harry replied. "Just like I am aware that you had no grounds to call me up here. Glamours are not forbidden in Hogwarts."

Severus wanted to smirk, he wasn't expecting that out of Harry. He understood why Harry ran, and he couldn't fault him for that. He was a snake, granted an abused snake, and he wasn't the only one in his house. He knew as soon as his snakes saw the real Harry they would protect the boy. Draco would also make sure that Harry joined his friends.

"Five points for cheek." Dumbledore responded.

Severus saw the flash of anger but it was quickly covered. Harry didn't reply. "Is there anything else Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"I would like to speak to you privately, Professor Snape." Dumbledore responded.

"Certainly, just give me a minute to escort Mr. Potter out." Severus answered and before Dumbledore could stop him, he guided Harry out the door. He quietly said, "for bravery five points to Slytherin, for confronting your fear five points to Slytherin." He gave Harry a slight smile.

Harry tilted his head in acknowledgment and headed down the moving stairs.

^What do you think he wants from Severus?^ Harry asked.

^He is going to try and have Severus push you to ask for a re-sorting and find out more about your deal.^ Tom answered. ^We have a few hours, library or dorm?^

^I was thinking library. I want to find out about getting ourselves a new guardian.^

^I believe Severus is going to be working on that aspect also, as I don't think we will be able to just disappear during the summer, the old fart is too interested in you still.^

^I agree.^

Chapter 2: Meeting the Snakes ^ Harry and Tom speaking

Harry had a stack of books that he was using for reference to find a new guardian. He was in the middle of writing some notes, with Tom pointing out interesting information. ^Harry, we might be able to use Narcissa. She is a Black and so was your grandmother, we might be able to get the goblins with Lucius' aid to use the old family laws.^

^We could. According to this old book, the family laws override anything in Wizengamot.^ Harry answered.

^We will need to have Severus brew the potion to show you are in the Black family.^ Tom thought for a few minutes as Harry read. ^Harry, did the Ancient Rites book say anything about allowing a blood adoption to be considered in changing status?^

^No, it only said that once someone was in the family the blood adoption would be allowed, it wasn't exactly clear on someone in our situation.^ Harry answered.

^Let's see if we can find out.^ Tom sighed. They spent the next few hours reading and researching with the help of Ms. Pince.

"Mr. Potter." Severus said after he spent several minutes watching Harry. He knew Harry was researching something and as he got closer he realized what the boy was researching. It seems he wasn't going to allow himself to return to the muggles either. "You missed lunch."

"I did?" Harry asked. His relatives would never allow him to sit down and eat, he knew he could have changed it but Tom had warned him about Dumbledore, muggles, and the wards.

"Let's go and work on a potion." Severus answered instead, he wanted to get Harry alone and speak to him. He knew there was something different about Harry and he wanted to find out.

"I need to put some of these away." Together they started to put away the books, and Severus made a mental note of the titles, including the ones Harry check out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus started by giving Harry the basics in making a potion. After they had everything started and were just working on cutting, Severus asked, "can you tell me about the scars?"

"What is there to tell? Vernon didn't like me, doesn't like magic, and calls me a freak and a few other foul names." Harry answered. "Are you going to be in the common room when I have to remove my glamours? I also need a schedule, you didn't give me one."

"I will be with you, and I will also explain to everyone that they shouldn't discuss it outside of the common room. However, that being said, I am thinking the Headmaster might let others know instead, something he said about you being in Gryffindor makes me believe he will do it, as a way of showing you are a lion. He might not at the same time because people will ask questions." He paused, corrected Harry's dicing and continued, "I think he will let it out and act shocked and surprised by it. As to your schedule, I think he held onto it because he honestly thought he could get you re-sorted, I will get you one later."

"He will go with the leaking it out. He won't want to take responsibility for it being released but he wants it released before I honor our deal." Harry answered.

^I agree.^ Tom added. ^He will also want to find a way to get you to go back and tell everyone he fixed things. He will want to make sure he is seen as taking care of you.^

"He might let it out because he might find it as a way to get me back under his control. I know he is my magical guardian, but I am thinking he might say he is going to remove me from the muggles and either put me with someone who supports him or put me back with them, telling everyone he will put up better wards and spoke to the muggles." Harry explained to Severus.

"We will work on getting you out of there before the Yule holiday. I already have someone who I am going to be speaking with." Severus put some chopped frog's liver into the potion he was working on. "This is going to be the base for the scar remover I want to try."

^He will speak to Lucius.^ Tom told him.

"Isn't that the same base for the healing potion?" Harry asked.

"Very good, it is. Harry, why didn't you ever run away?" Severus asked.

^Do not mention knowing about our world yet, he might wonder why.^ Tom cautioned.

"Where? Living on the streets, while in a lot of ways it would have been better, however, at the muggles I did have a dry bed and I had access to the library." Harry answered. "I know you want to help but speaking about them really isn't helping. I know it was abuse, I know what they did was wrong and I know it certainly wasn't my fault. They never mentioned my parents, unless it was to demean me, they laid guilt on me for my parents' death, and never mentioned that I was born from magical parents. They told me my parents died in a car crash, that is was my fault. That they were drunks."

Severus stopped chopping the garlic and looked at Harry. He was surprised by those words, he wanted to kill Petunia, he knew that had to be who Dumbledore put Harry with. He wanted to curse the Headmaster. "Harry, you know if you want to talk, I will listen. I can't guarantee an answer, but I will do my best to listen and aid you in whatever way I can."

Harry looked at him, and Severus felt like he was being measured. When Harry gave him a small smile, he knew that Harry found whatever he was looking for. Severus felt elated that Harry would now trust him. "I will also promise not to do anything to you like I did in the Headmaster's office. I still want to run some scans as I will need to work out any issues you might have and adjust potions for you."

"That is fine." Harry answered.

^That's our Severus.^ Tom said with pride.

^Tom.^ Harry rebuked him.

^You know he is.^

"After we make this potion, I will do the scan. Tonight after dinner, we will reveal your true self to your housemates." Severus said, not missing the quick look of fear that appeared on Harry's face. He understood why the boy was afraid; he knew he would be too.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus was sitting next to Poppy at dinner and leaned into her. "I need to speak to you later, are you available?" He wanted to discuss getting a complete health scan and get some ideas about how scars built up on the skin and how deep they could possibly go.

"Yes, barring an emergency." Poppy answered. "Can you tell me what it is about?"

"Mr. Potter." Severus answered and partially explained about the scars. "I want you to read his basic medical scan and see if a complete in depth one is needed. I believe we have some issues we need to repair."

"Very well, can you bring him up to my office tonight after dinner?" Poppy asked.

"No, not tonight, part of the deal we made was that he wouldn't wear glamours in his dorm or common room. So tonight I am going to speak to the house about it."

"Do you wish for me to be there?" Poppy asked as she glanced down to the Slytherin table and saw that Harry was speaking to a few of the other first years. She didn't miss how slow he was eating, and the glances he kept shooting Severus. The boy was clearly nervous about doing it.

"That might be best, we can answer questions and if Harry gets too scared or frightened, his magic might react." Severus replied, thinking of how the boy took off out of the Headmaster's office.

"I agree." Poppy responded.

The rest of the meal passed quietly as Severus and Poppy were lost in their own thoughts as they watched the Slytherin table, and made sure Harry wasn't avoiding eating. As the meal progressed, Poppy quietly asked, "Severus, may I tell Minerva about this?"

Severus looked down the table and back to Poppy. "Actually I was thinking it might be a better idea to let all of the heads of houses know and decide on a plan of action and inform the rest of the staff. You know Albus is going to be in denial and he is going to want to make sure no one sees Harry as he truly is."

"That man." Poppy sounded frustrated. "He had to know."

"I know he did." Severus answered her. He quickly explained about how the Headmaster tried to already destroy any trust that Severus and Harry would have and wants to get Harry re-sorted. Poppy, he could see was furious. "We can speak of this later."

"I agree, and Severus, we will have to let Minerva know. She will be able to help counter anything he tries." Poppy said. "Now remove the Muffialo, and after we have our dessert, we will go and deal with one part of the problem."

Severus nodded his agreement and they basically ignored everyone else as they again focused on Harry.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As they walked towards the common room, with Harry between them, Severus could see Harry tensing up. "Harry, relax, we will be with you."

"Easy for you to say, they are going to laugh or stare at me." Harry muttered.

^My Little Darkling, they will not abandon you.^ Tom said.

Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder, stopping him from continuing. "Harry, they might stare but not because of what you look like, they will stare because they will be horrified by what someone has done to you. Harry, abuse one of the biggest sins, as it were, against magic. Magical people consider children precious, something to be cared for. Granted at times some might be neglected or even abused to a slight degree, but nothing like this." He didn't want that is was usual a muggle that did the abuse.

"Harry, Professor Snape is correct, but no one will laugh. We will do the explaining." Poppy told him.

^Trust them, Harry. Poppy and Severus will make sure you are taken care of in the ways that I can't.^ Tom told him.

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Let's get this over with."

Severus gave him a small smile as they continued walking. They entered the common room. "Prefects, if you could please get everyone out of their dorm room." Severus stood behind Harry, with Poppy at his side. As all the student took a seat, he waited until all the prefects were seated as well. "We have to speak to everyone on something that isn't to leave this house. No one and I mean no one is to tell anyone, not your parents, not your family members, not your friends outside of this house." Severus looked at each student as he spoke. "If I find anyone has broken this rule I will give you a month's detention, with me and I won't make it pleasant. I will also remove points and inform everyone why you have lost the points. What happens in Slytherin House stays in Slytherin House."

Harry shifted as he felt the eyes of everyone on him. ^Relax Darkling, it will be fine.^ Tom reassured him, sending him comfort.

"Mr. Potter is going to show you his true self. However, before he does, I wish to address you. If Mr. Potter doesn't wish to speak of it, you will leave it alone. If you have questions, please ask them, if they are too personal you might not get an immediate answer if ever, Mr. Potter." Severus squeezed his shoulder.

Harry closed his eyes as he dropped his glamour. He heard the gasps but also felt Severus' hand on his shoulder as Tom was making soft soothing noises. He finally opened his eyes and looked around at his housemates. "As you can see, Mr. Potter's life was not what was written about in those stores. He didn't grow up knowing our customs, our ways, or even that he had magical parents. He didn't know about his parents or how they even died. I hope I can count on all of you to aid him in learning these areas of our lives."

They could hear the quiet muttering about muggles, nothing was loudly stated as they didn't feel they could with Poppy in the room with them, but the house was clearly unhappy with learning how one of their own was treated. Severus watched a few of the older students nod at each other and realized he had his instructors for Harry in those areas of the wizarding world.

"So those tales we have read over the years were lies?" Draco asked. Draco was trying to comprehend how someone could treat anyone like the way Potter had been clearly treated. He was going to see if he could get Potter and his Uncle Severus to let him talk to his father about this. He knew his father would be able to help.

"Yes." Harry answered. "My muggle relatives told me my parents were drunks and died in a car crash, that I caused." They heard a few others inhale their breaths in shock at those words. They were trying to understand why anyone would do something like that.

"Car?" Pansy asked confused by the term. Most of the pure-bloods in the house looked equally confused. While they could see that the muggles abused Harry, how his parents die were a well-known fact and they were clearly confused at how the muggles wouldn't know about that night and why they would hide it from Harry. They were also confused by some of the muggle terms like car and car crash.

"It's a muggle means of transportation. I can show you anyone who wants to know later." One of the older years by the name of Thomas Michelson said, ending that line of inquiry. "I will actually answer anything about muggles and their inventions later, as I don't believe the Professor wants to discuss that aspect."

"Correct and thank you, Mr. Michelson." Thomas Michelson was considered a half-blood but a powerful one and had earned the trust and respect of his fellow Slytherins. Severus looked around the room. "Mr. Potter originally didn't want to show anyone, however, he understands that as his housemates you are there for him, as he is for you."

"Are they in trouble, the muggles I mean?" Theo asked.

"We will work on that. As of yet, it hasn't been decided. I am, however, very interested in making sure they do get charged and face the full penalty the law will allow." Severus answered. "I am sure whatever happens it will become known." Severus was going to guarantee they would pay one way or another. He wasn't going to let them or Dumbledore get away with what they have done to Harry.

Harry was getting tense and his magic started to leak out, one of the statues started to crack. ^Relax Harry.^ Tom said. ^You know it will be a fight for them to get arrested.^

^I know, doesn't mean I want to keep talking about this.^ Harry answered. ^I don't like everyone knowing.^

^I understand but Darkling, you know they have to know. I did warn you.^ Tom answered. He didn't get a verbal response, but he knew Harry had accepted his words.

"Are you going to remove the scars?" Draco asked. He knew his godfather had the skills to make a potion to fix Potter, and he was going to make sure he was protected now.

"We are going to try." Poppy answered. She had been watching Harry and could tell the boy was stressed about them speaking of the abuse in general. She understood that no one wanted to speak of their painful past to strangers.

"I am already working on a scar remover." Severus informed them. Harry was still tense, but at least the statue hadn't broken. He would repair it later, or have an elf do it.

"How did it happen? I thought he was loved, protected and taught all of our customs, got magical training. We have been told how well he was taken care of." Terry Higgs asked. "I mean I don't want us to know the details of what happened with the muggles, that is for Potter to speak about if he wants, but how did they get away with it? Wasn't anyone checking on Potter?"

"Those are excellent questions, Mr. Higgs, we aren't exactly sure how this happened, but it will be looked into." Severus answered. He was proud of his snakes, they were more interested in making sure the muggles get punished and finding out how they were allowed to do this. "As for that information, as Mr. Potter informed us last night, those stories are called fiction for a reason."

That comment earned a few chuckles, including one from Poppy. Severus turned a bit to Poppy, quietly said, "Madam Pomfrey, I need to speak to my snakes for a few minutes, I do appreciate your assistance."

"No problem. Mr. Potter, I will be expecting you tomorrow to start your treatment." Poppy said and bide everyone goodnight and headed out of Slytherin House.

When the door closed, Severus spoke again. "We need to be careful with Gryffindor. They want Potter to be miserable in our house and ask for a re-sort. I expect all of you to be united outside of Slytherin and protect our first years." No one spoke, they all were aware of who Severus had spoken of. "The Headmaster is going to try and force the issue, be aware of this and be cautious."

"The man is a meddlesome old coot." Harry mumbled, but not quietly enough for those closest to him heard him and let out a small giggle. Those closest realized that Harry wasn't going to be a tool for Dumbledore and inwardly grinned.

Severus pretended to not hear and continued. "I am going say this again if Mr. Potter doesn't wish to speak of this, leave it alone. If you have any concerns or questions, please ask me."

"If they go after Potter, can we do anything?" A voice from behind the couch asked. Severus couldn't see who it was exactly.

"If it's not dangerous and you don't get caught. Remember, our house is the one that all the other houses are against, so be careful, a lot of people will not be happy that Mr. Potter is in our house." Severus answered. He knew his snakes would protect Harry. He could already see the older years making a mental note to which ones would be the biggest problem.

^They took it better than I thought Tom.^ Harry said.

^I told you it would be fine. I knew Slytherins would support us.^ Tom gloated.

^Yes, I know.^ Harry answered. ^Now stop being so smug.^

Tom laughed. Severus could feel the tension leave Harry's body. "Anything else?" Severus asked. No one answered. "Curfew is in at 10 for the first and second years, since it's Saturday. Review all of your first few chapters before classes on Monday, if you have your summer assignments finished, review them. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, Mr. Zambini, I would like to speak to you." They were Harry's dorm mates and he wanted to speak with the group with Harry present to make sure everything was indeed fine.

As the students broke up, and the three he asked joined him, he guided them to their dorm. Once the door was closed he spoke again. "For the next seven years, you four will be dorm mates, you will be living in the same room. I want to know now if this is going to be an issue."

None of the boys said anything as they looked at each other. "Good, any questions?"

Draco looked at Harry than to Severus. "I want to write my father, he might be able to assist in helping."

Harry looked panicked at those words and his magic smashed a glass in the room. "Harry, relax, I was going to ask you if I could speak to his father about getting you away from your relatives."

^Harry, his father is Lucius.^ Tom reminded him, at those words Harry relaxed and waved his hand, fixing the glass, surprising everyone in the room.

"I don't mind you speaking to him, but he needs to keep that old coot out of my business until we get it resolved. I don't trust that man."

"I don't either." Draco responded, and put a hand over his mouth as he looked at Severus.

"I am in agreement." Severus told them, earning some looks of surprise at his words. "We will speak to Lord Malfoy, and go from there. I am sure he will have a few ideas."

"He will make them pay too." Theo added. "Muggles." The disgust was clear.

"Not all muggles are like my relatives, but I believe if they found out about magic the majority of them wouldn't react in a positive way. They can't even agree on religion, politics and forget it if you dress differently." Harry responded.

Severus was impressed, Harry didn't hate muggles, but he wasn't ignorant of how muggles would truly react. He knew Harry wasn't a fan of Dumbledore and was smart, but his new information made him realize he was glad the old coot forced that Vow, Harry was going to surprise the old fool. "What Harry said is true. Do you have any concerns or questions?"

Draco looked between the two of them and glanced at his friends. "Don't worry we will make sure Weasley and Granger don't get near him. They were looking for Harry on the train, really annoying about it too."

"Rude too." Theo added.

"I am sure. Just remember don't get caught." Severus warned them. "Now I am going to head back to my quarters if you need anything you know where to find me."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Monday arrived too soon and classes started. Harry was sitting between Draco and Theo on DADA when Blaise tickled Harry on the back of his neck with his quill. "Harry, Weasley is watching you."

"I know, he has been since I arrived on Friday." Harry answered. He was more focused on Professor Quirrell. ^Tom, you feel it?^

^Yes, I have felt it but not as strong. I have no idea what it is.^ Tom answered. ^It feels like me.^

^You don't think?^ Harry asked.

^I don't know. I believe we are going to do a few experiments.^ Tom said.

^What do you have in mind?^ Harry asked. He was having a hard time paying attention to Professor Quirrell, as his stuttering was very distracting at first but now there wasn't a stutter.

^Yes, I noticed that too. I believe we will be speaking to the man.^ Tom answered.

^Do we tell Severus?^ Harry asked.

^No. We need a plan beforehand, just in case.^ Tom said.

^I agree.^

The rest of the day passed, Tom was strangely quiet, but Harry wasn't surprised, Tom knew all of this stuff, he had taught Harry the first, second and third year spells already. Harry did take great enjoyment in besting Granger in each class they had together. "Draco, look at her face."

Draco glanced over to Granger and could see she was mad that Harry, Theo, Blaise, and him had already transformed their needles, Harry having done it first and showing them how to get it done. Granger hadn't been happy in any of the classes they shared. "She looks ready to kill someone." Theo said.

"She was expecting to be better." Blaise said. "I heard her and Weasley complaining about how Harry got the spells in DADA first." Blaise explained.

"That is interesting, I wonder why she would be better, she certainly couldn't have practiced anything before coming here." Theo said.

"I think she did." Harry muttered. "Look at her, she has the wand movements down, she isn't the average muggle born."

"I agree." Draco responded. "However, we're better." Draco gloated.

"That we are." They agreed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dumbledore was furious. He had listened to Granger and Weasley talk about their first day and how they failed to get close to Harry. He was also furious that Granger didn't come out top in any of the classes. He warned them that they had better try harder. That evening he went to the staff room and asked about Harry.

"He did outstanding; he transformed the needle very easily. He inherited his father's talent." Minerva told him.

"He has his mother's gift for Charms." Filius added.

"I haven't had him as of yet." Most of other teachers answered when he spoke to them. Today the Snakes only had Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, and Herbology.

He asked how the boy seemed to be settling in and received glowing reports about Harry. How he seemed to already have a core group of friends. That was something he didn't want to hear. He was hoping that the boy wouldn't be another Tom Riddle. He didn't think he would be, as Tom didn't have any friends and Harry already had a core of them. He didn't care for how the boy spoke the other night, but then again, he wasn't expecting those scars. He had warned Vernon Dursley about damaging Harry, but the man clearly didn't take his warning seriously.

He needed to revamp how to handle Vernon when he sent Harry back there. He couldn't have the man kill his weapon. He also needed to work on getting Harry to want a re-sort. He would have to make sure he had others do the work for him, as he wanted the boy to view him as his savior. He viewed his mental chessboard and rearranged some of his pawns to align with what he wanted and set a new plan in motion.

Chapter 3: If I Only Had A Brain

^Little Darkling.^ Tom nudged Harry awake. ^Someone is coming.^

Harry opened his senses, trying to see who was moving. ^They're outside the door.^ Harry told Tom. He wasn't sure who it was, the magic felt stilted, like someone was trying to hide. ^They're hiding.^

^Get under the bed.^ Tom warned him. He didn't like someone lurking outside their bedroom door, especially if they didn't want to be seen. He knew Harry couldn't protect himself here without giving himself away.

Harry slowly and quietly got off of the bed and crawled under it. He saw the door open and saw a glow of light from a wand as a spell was cast at his bed. ^Stunner?^ He asked.

^No those are red, remember, now look at the robes.^ Tom answered, they watched the turn and close the door. ^He aimed a compulsion spell at you.^

^Do we tell Severus?^ Harry asked. He went to get out from under the bed.

^Stay still, he hasn't moved completely away.^ Tom told him. Harry reached out with his magic.

^He is in the common room, but there are a few others in there as well. He is trying to hide.^

^Get up and go and see if we can catch him.^ Tom replied. ^Well that is one thing we can be thankful for concerning your relatives, they taught us to get up early." Tom was usually up early to was Harry up before his relative woke him up, so they could work their magic. Harry's muggle relatives always sent him to bed as soon as the dishes were done. So early morning was a good time for them to work on his magic.

Harry scooted out from under the bed and headed for his door, feeling the magic of the bearded idiot, who wasn't moving. ^He's hiding behind that statue.^ He didn't move forward, he didn't want to be seen.

^Yes, interesting isn't it. Cast the Revealio I taught you, but silently and wandlessly.^ Tom told him. He gave a slight chuckle wondering how the old fool was going to handle be seen in the Slytherin Common Room, hiding behind a statue. It would reinforce the idea that the balmy old fart shouldn't be trusted.

Harry smirked. ^This is going to be interesting.^ Harry cast the spell and suddenly his housemates were all staring at the Headmaster hiding behind a statue of Salazar Slytherin. Harry could tell it took a few seconds for him to realize the spell was gone.

"Professor Dumbledore why are you hiding behind the statue of Salazar Slytherin?" Prefect Higgs asked, recovering faster than the rest of his house. He glanced around and saw Harry behind the man. He knew that the Headmaster had to be coming down from the first years dorms, as that was the only place the staircase lead to. This confirmed to him that the Headmaster couldn't be trusted. He had to have tried something with Harry. The boy was glaring at the Headmaster.

"I was just checking on your progress." Dumbledore put on a bright smile, and his eyes started to twinkle, showing he was to be viewed as a grandfather to them and wanted them to trust him.

"Professor Dumbledore may I inquire why you are in my house's common room?" Severus stepped out of the shadows, he had been alerted to a compulsion spell being used in Harry's room. He had set up some extra wards that ranged from dangerous spells, compulsions spells and potions in that dorm because he knew the old fart would try something. He could see Harry was clearly glaring at the old man, so the spell didn't work.

"Professor Snape, as I was telling the students I was just checking on their progress." Dumbledore beamed a smile at them. He wasn't sure how he was discovered. He didn't think his spell failed, but he didn't see anyone cast a disillusionment spell on him either. He needed to figure out what happened, who cast the spell and if they knew he was up in Harry's room. He wasn't sure when the spell failed.

Severus could see Harry behind Albus, Harry gave him a slight nod of his head, letting him know he was fine. "As you can see everything is fine. We were about to start some morning exercise before breakfast, do you wish to join us?" While some of the student did indeed do some exercising it wasn't a requirement for the house. He figured it would also alert the Headmaster that early in the morning was not a good option for coming into the Snake Pit, he knew the old man knew late at night wasn't good because the upper years were up late.

"No, no, I am sure you will be fine without my attendance." Dumbledore started heading out of the common room. He was going to look at his memory and see which snake dared to cast a spell on him. He would find a way to make them pay.

Harry waited until Dumbledore was gone and walked down the stairs to Severus. "He tried to cast something on me, Sir." He wasn't quiet about it. He figured everyone saw the Headmaster there, why not speak the truth.

"He missed?" Severus asked, he didn't think Albus would have missed a spell hitting.

"It hit my bed, I was under it. He was outside of my door for a bit, I felt him there, crawled under the bed, shortly after that he opened the door, stepped in, fired the spell, it was yellow." Harry paused "I didn't know it was him until I saw those robes from under the bed."

Severus sighed. "Compulsion spell. Did you feel his magic?"

^Tell him that you aren't sure, if you tell him you know magic, he might wonder.^ Tom told him. ^We can explain the truth to him later. He won't like being lied to but he will understand.^

^Can't we just tell him? Ask him to speak privately?^ Harry asked. ^I don't want him to find a reason not to trust us later. Remember he already doesn't trust you from before.^

^True. Tell him you will speak to him later. I want to think more about him and Quirrell.^ Tom replied. He trusted Severus and he was hoping he wasn't loyal to Dumbledore but from the last few days interactions he didn't think he was. Quirrell, he was a puzzle, he felt like him, but yet not. He had been thinking about the night this part of his soul entered Harry. He was wondering if maybe Voldemort was with Quirrell somehow.

"May I answer that later, some place privately, Sir?" Harry quietly asked. He didn't want the man to think badly or mistrust him, so he wanted to tell the him the truth. He knew it would upset Severus but he deserved to know.

Severus looked around the common room and saw some of his snakes were studying, some were doing some morning stretches, but he knew all were listening to see if they could hear what they were speaking about. "Office, after the last class."

"Thank you Sir." Harry answered. Harry headed back to his dorm and began to get ready for the day. He wasn't sure what Dumbledore would do when he realizes the spell failed. He got his books and headed downstairs to the common room, breakfast was still two hours away, and he wanted to reread some of his books.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Why are Granger and Weasley coming over here?" Draco asked as they were sitting in the library. They had just finished with day's lessons and wanted to get their assignments finished. Tom was off thinking again and wasn't paying attention to what they had been speaking about.

Pansy and Daphne looked up, as Theo started spreading their books out. "Greg put your book bag on the chair." Blaise said. It would leave no room for the two lions to find a seat. "If they ask, it's Vincent's seat."

"He can't be serious?" Harry quietly said as they watched the two lions heading into the Slytherin area of the library.

"Oh, they are part of his get you into Gryffindor plan." Pansy understood Harry's comment. They had heard at breakfast about the compulsion spell being fired at Harry and how he had been under the bed. Draco, Theo, and Blaise were furious that he had entered their room.

"Sadly yes." Harry responded. "So how much trouble would I be in with Professor Snape if I hit them with a hex? Like the Bat-Bogey Hex?"

The Slytherins' laughed as Blaise replied. "He would most likely give you points." They all ignored Granger and Weasley as they approached.

"Harry, why don't you come and join us, we can work on our Charms essay." Granger stood by their table. "I even got the books we need." Showing him a few books in her arms.

"I finished it." Harry responded without looking up. "Draco, do you have the notes about frog's livers? I thought I brought mine."

"I have yours." Greg said. "I was rereading it for our potion class." He wasn't as stupid as people thought he was, and at the encouragement of Draco and the others decided not to hid how smart he really was. Vincent did too.

"That was what I was going to do. I will start on Transfiguration while you review them." Harry said. He reached into his book bag and pulled out the text book.

"Rude." Weasley snapped and would have continued but he got elbowed by Granger. He glared at the Slytherins but closed his mouth.

The Slytherins all looked up at his words and Draco sneered as he said "you got an answer, we didn't invite you over here, and we don't know why you are staying."

Harry thought Draco sounded every bit as snobbish as he had originally thought him to be, he was glad to get to see the real Draco over the last few days in their house. Draco was actually very protective of those he considered friends. He didn't count a lot of people as his friends, but those he did, he protected fiercely.

"We only wanted to work on our essays with Harry. We can join you here." Granger replied. She again elbowed Weasley to keep him from saying anything. They proceed to move books out of their ways to put their stuff down and pulled over two chairs.

Each time one of their items was moved, they glared at the duo. The Slytherins watched them while they got themselves set up and finally sat down. Harry gave a slight nod and all of them picked up their books, parchments, and bags and left the library, stopping at Mrs. Pince's desk to check out some books and putting others in the to be re-shelved bin.

"I can't say anything about them sitting down, I will, however, let Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall know what happened in case those two decide to give you trouble." Mrs. Pince told them. After hearing from Poppy what Harry had endured and knowing how Albus liked his lions over snakes, she wasn't going to allow any lions to hurt the boy. All the Heads agreed, no one was going to bother Harry Potter if they could help it. Especially when he finally did drop the glamours.

Poppy also informed them of the long history of abuse, malnutrition, and she informed them that she and Severus were working on fixing the scars after they explained that Harry was wearing glamours. They also explained they would be fixing his eyes. They discovered he didn't even have the correct prescription glasses. Severus was going to be brewing the potions and working on creating a cream for the scar removal. The Heads all agreed to help fund any expense that was needed by Severus and Poppy to aid in their helping of Harry.

"Thank you Mrs. Pince." Harry said as they all gave the woman a smile. He had spent many hours with the woman, and she was actually nice if you respected her and her books.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Did you give them leave to call you by your first name?" Daphne asked as they pulled some chairs to one of the tables in the common room to study at.

"No, I haven't been introduced to them." Harry replied, Tom had taught him manners, and no one in Slytherin would have done what Granger and Weasley had done. "I have to meet Professor Snape in about thirty minutes at his office, can some of you walk me there?" He didn't want to take a chance on them ambushing him in the halls. He didn't want to deal with the two of them, if he had to, it would end badly for the two of them. He really didn't want to explain to the Headmaster why his two pets were in the Infirmary.

^Good idea, after all, he is going to be upset that his compulsion didn't work. We might need to get some protective gear.^ It was the first time Tom had spoken since this morning. Harry figured he was working on some of their questions. ^Don't want to take a chance of giving ourselves away if you cast something on them in reflex. We need to build up a good support base before we do anything.^

^Enough plotting, Tom.^ Harry laughed at him. ^I know what we are doing and I know you are working on thinking about Severus and Quirrell, so I won't go anywhere without a few of the other Snakes.^ He felt Tom's agreement as the man faded into the background to think more about their problems.

"We all can. Do you want us to stay?" Draco asked. "Oh, I wrote home to my father, I got a letter from him, I figure we can talk about it over with Professor Snape tonight."

"I will tell him, but I really need to speak to him privately first." Harry responded. He didn't need everyone listening to what he wanted to speak about.

"Don't you think it was strange that Granger kept elbowing Weasley?" Pansy asked.

"No, not really, they are lions, Dumbledore wants me in the lions." Harry responded. "He most likely told them to try and get me away from all of you."

"He did." Draco and Tom said. They were very sure why Granger and Weasley approached Harry in the library. Harry knew it was true, but he was hoping the old man wasn't going to use kids as their pawns, he was wrong.

"We were warned to be careful, I just thought it would be more like curses and hexes or even some pranks." Theo remarked. "I hope they aren't going to do we want to be friends routine, as I don't believe Weasley could handle it."

"He can't, you heard him mouthing off about snakes on the train and in the hall outside of DADA until Harry arrived with Blaise." Draco reminded them. "He hates us, the twins and his older brother don't seem too bad."

"True, he was close to pulling out his wand until Harry arrived." Theo stated. "Can someone read this, I don't think I got it right." He held out his essay. "It's for Charms."

"Sure." Harry took it and began to read it. They did their homework the same day it was assigned and always reviewed the chapters before classes that day.

^No, he has it wrong.^ Tom told him, as he was viewing it also.

^I know, I see.^ Harry told him. "Your theory is off. While in Transfiguration we have to imagine what we want beforehand, and visual what we want and how it is to look as we cast the spell, in Charms, we have to see the end result first and then cast. Like when we did the feather, we had to see it floating in our minds and cast, with the beetles to buttons, we needed to see the button, how we wanted it and then almost like force the beetle into becoming the button." Harry explained. He handed the essay back. "Remember in the first lesson about the needles? We needed to visual the point and the hole to make it appear."

"Well that explains why it took me longer to get my feather to fly. I kept trying to see how I could make it fly instead of it just floating." Blaise responded, looking down at his own essay and realizing he was going to have changed some things in it. "Still got it before Granger and Weasley." Blaise had a smile on his face as he saw he broke some of Harry's tension.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Thanks, guys, I'll see you back in the common room." Harry told them as he knocked on Severus' office door.

"Enter." He heard Severus say and he opened the door and stepped in. He froze as he saw Dumbledore was sitting there. When Dumbledore turned his head. Harry was getting mad.

^Look at Severus.^ Tom said. Harry looked and saw Severus shaking his head no, Harry understood Severus didn't invite the Headmaster here. ^The man is like a gnat, he never goes away.^

^True but gnats are small and easy to kill.^ Harry replied.

"My boy, how delightful to see you. I was just mentioning to Professor Snape the idea of having Gryffindor and Slytherin study groups." Dumbledore didn't stand up but waved his hand, indicating for Harry to come forward.

"Who are you trying to get kill?" Harry quickly covered his mouth with his hands. He could hear Tom laughing, and could see the smirk on Severus' face, while Dumbledore looked surprised. "I'm sorry." He couldn't believe that escaped from his mind. He wasn't getting any closer to the Headmaster and stayed standing where he was.

"Quite alright." Dumbledore held up his hand to stop any further apology. He actually was kind of surprised by the comment and gave a slight smile at it, as if he knew it was a joke while hiding his inner turmoil over why Harry had gotten that impression. "Now, I know Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have already agreed to study with some Slytherins, I was hoping you would join them."

"No." Harry answered. "Mr. Weasley was very clear on his views concerning those in Slytherin, and Ms. Granger has made it clear her views about not getting something done before I do. I believe her words the first day was "how dare he?" to Mr. Weasley, whose response was "he is a Snake, he probably has been practicing the Dark Arts since he was old enough to read." So I do not believe I will be joining any study group with them."

^Went running to the old codger after you left the library, I bet.^ Tom couldn't keep the contempt out of his voice.

"I am sure it was a small misunderstanding." Dumbledore wanted to kill his two pawns. He had told them even before the start of school that he needed Harry to view Gryffindor and those in Gryffindor in a good light, he needed the boy to be in Gryffindor.

"Just like it was a small misunderstanding to try and take control over our study group in the library to the point of brushing our work aside, ruining Draco's essay for Charms because the ink wasn't dry? Breaking one of my quills in their desire to make room for them to sit at a full table?" Harry asked. He was really getting annoyed by Dumbledore and his plotting. "As I said, they have made their ways and ideas clear. To them, we don't matter."

"I am sure if we all sat down and talked we could resolve this." Dumbledore tried again.

"I am not asking for a re-sort, Headmaster, forcing me to study with two Gryffindors who lack respect for others, will not endear me to them." Harry replied.

^Little Darkling, inhale and control your breathing, don't let him get you upset.^ Tom warned as he sent out feelings of safety and love to Harry.

"I have to agree with him, Headmaster, I already informed you of their words outside of my classroom. Mr. Weasley was rather loud in his declaration concerning his feeling for "slimy snakes" as he calls those in my house." Severus added. "If you are going to go with multi-house study groups, then it should be for all, and everyone should be able to select if they want to join in. As you are aware, my house already has study groups." He knew Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff did too. Gryffindor, however, didn't and knew that Pomona and Filius wouldn't want to break up the study groups they already started.

"I am aware Professor Snape, and I believe it will benefit the rest of the houses if they follow your example." Dumbledore gave him a slight twinkling, he liked the idea of making all the houses join in, but he would make it mandatory, then select the groups, putting Hermione and Ron with Harry.

"Count me out." Harry remarked. "I am already leading three so far."

"I believe I will be requiring everyone to join." Dumbledore informed them.

Severus knew what was coming and leaned back to watch Harry put Dumbledore in his place. He wondered if the man actually even read Hogwarts: A History or even bothered to follow the rules set up by the Board.

"No, according to Hogwarts: A History and the Board of Governors', any student already involved in a fully formed study group for each subject is not subjected to joining another study group. The maximum a student can lead depends on the year. First years can only lead three study groups on different subjects, they can assist in all groups they are currently involved in and provide support if the leader can't make it at certain times. There is also a rule regarding cross house study groups in that, the group can only consist of four members, one from each house, and the leader is the one with the better grade at the time of forming, which would be me, and since I am already leading three, that would also exempt me from your new idea concerning study groups." Harry finished.

Tom was gloating. ^I am so glad I made you memorize that.^

^Me too.^ Harry told him.

"I see." Dumbledore wasn't sure what exactly to say. The newest idea of getting Harry to befriend Hermione and Ron was shot down before it even got up off of the table. "How about aiding some students in their studies? I am sure there are a few first years who could benefit from how well you are doing."

"No." Harry answered. "I am already assisting on a few projects already and really don't want to overextend myself."

Severus would have never expected a Potter to be such a Slytherin, but the boy was clearly one and knew how to get his own way using all the tools at his disposal. "Yes, Harry as agreed to aid me in the search for the scar cream we will be testing on his scars." Reminding Dumbledore about the scars and not to really push Harry at the same time, joining in on the game of murdering all of Dumbledore's plans.

"Yes, very well. If you will excuse me, I need to take care of a few things before dinner. I will see you in the Great Hall." Dumbledore stood up and headed for the door.

^Not if I see you first.^ Tom replied. ^Pushy meddlesome old codger.^ He muttered.

Harry waited until the door was closed and walked towards Severus' desk. "Wards?"

"I put them up. Take a seat." Severus replied. "I was impressed by your handling of Dumbledore again. Five points for using the rules. Now explain about this morning."

Harry sighed. "I am not sure what you want to know, but you can't tell anyone, I know Dumbledore will go nuts if he finds out."

"I won't tell anyone your secrets unless they would endanger you if I kept them." Severus answered.

^He won't.^ Tom told Harry. ^He is very good at keeping secrets.^

"The reason why I knew someone was coming and knew how to expose Dumbledore despite his spell, is because the night my parents were killed, I became a Horcrux and can sense magic because of what it has taught me." Harry told him.

"A what?" Severus asked he had no idea what a Horcrux was.

"It's soul magic, very dark soul magic. I am not sure what you call him, but Voldemort did these rituals that broke apart his soul to keep him tied to this plane of existence, in the case of death. The night he killed my parents, he had already started the ritual, but for the ritual to work he needed a death, be it accidental or by his own wand. He killed my father and tried to save my mother so that part of his soul was looking for a container."

"He asked her three times to step aside. She refused, now because of that refusal, when he cast a certain curse on me, it created a blood protection. My mother used blood magic to protect me, so when the curse hit, it reflected back to him, he didn't move out of the way, the curse hit him and part of his soul as he "died" was thrown into my scar, a living container." Harry explained. It was slightly more complicated but unless you cared to know about soul magic, it wasn't worth explaining how the ritual actually suspended the holder until the soul, or piece of a soul, could be broken off and placed in the holder, but because Voldemort "died" the soul piece broke off to finish the ritual, ending the ritual and sealing the soul piece in Harry.

"How do you know this?" Severus asked, finally recovering. "Please don't say his name unless you have to."

"Tom, do your thing." Harry spoke aloud. He figured seeing was believing.

Severus watched, in shock, as a wraith form came out of Harry's scar and floated next to Harry. "I have been protecting Harry since he was placed at his relatives. As you can see, I couldn't do anything about the physical abuse, but I did teach him the safer aspects of magic. Theory on most of the advanced magic, but he wasn't allowed to practice them. I had to teach him healing spells or they would have killed him. He knows how to cast wandless and wordless because I was afraid the muggles would hurt him more if they heard." Tom said as he floated up and down. "I get airsick with this bouncing, Harry can you please?"

"Sure, I forgot." Harry reached out and steady Tom's form. He was looking at Severus. "Maybe we should have waited to tell you, but I didn't want to lie to you."

"He didn't." Tom answered. He glanced at Harry, he wanted to comfort him, let him know that Severus wasn't going to reject them.

"My Lord, I am not sure what you want me to do." Severus was really looking at the Dark Lord, and the man wasn't crazy, granted he wasn't looking exactly healthy but that could be fixable.

"Tom, I am not insane or even slightly crazy. Harry has helped stabilize me. There are another two parts of me here. Quirrell has the wraith form of me, the one that died that night, he technically didn't die, because we are Slytherin, I am the heir and Harry is next in line, the Slytherin Family magic didn't kill me or rather him that night. It punished him by sending him someplace. I am not sure where. I also think that aided in the blood magic that Lily did that night. Between the soul, blood, and family magic, it allowed Harry and me to stay alive. I do need to speak to Quirrell. There is also another Horcrux in the ROR. If the three of them are combined, I will get my body back. I do need you to get a book from Lucius for me that will grant me most of my soul." Tom explained.

"What will happen to Harry when you do?" Severus wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt Harry.

"Nothing, as you can see I can take shape, sadly part of me will be left behind in Harry, as I have left my imprint on him, but not my soul, that will come with me." Tom explained.

"So we need to get your body back. That is going to be interesting. How do we do this?" Severus asked. He was trying not to show how worried he was. This was soul magic, this was something he never even heard of anyone doing before.

"Well, that depends on the other wraith of me, if he is actually a wraith and has a taken form, he will have the bigger piece of my soul out of the two of us, and therefore he will become the host. I am afraid however, it might take some convincing to get him to agree." Tom warned.

"We can't do it here. So that gives us a few months to work out the details." Harry added. "We just need to keep Dumbledore from trying to hit me with spells again. I bet he will add potions too."

"I agree. I owled Lucius and Gringotts for some protective gear and ward stones for your dorm. I will show you how to use them."

"He knows." Tom said. "I showed him."

Harry laughed. "He is the reason why I can sense people's magic, that is how we knew Dumbledore was outside of our dorm. It was also how I was able to follow him and see him behind the statue."

"You're going to be keeping me on my toes." Severus knew Harry was different, he just wasn't expecting him to be this different. He knew there was nothing on Horcruxes in the library. "How many pieces of your soul are out there? Does Dumbledore know about them?"

"I would rather speak to my other self before I answer that, I don't want him to get upset at you for knowing. I am not sure if Dumbledore knows or not. Does he have a theory of how or why Harry survived that night?"

"Yes, love."

Harry and Tom started laughing. "Oh, you're serious." Harry finally said.

"Yes, he believes that because Lily died for Harry, it is what saved him."

"If that was true the Killing Curse would use useless. Every parent, grandparent, even older siblings would have done the same thing Lily did that night. Are we sure his eyes are blue? Because I am sure he is full of it." Tom informed them. "Love." He scoffed. "Of all the things that man could have come up with, he comes up with that tripe."

"Tom, you know you love me."

"I know, Little Darkling. You're like my son and that will never change." Tom informed him. "Severus, can you teach Harry how to duel? He knows all the first through third-year spells but needs to someone to practice dueling with that won't give away his skills." Tom asked. "Someone is coming again."

"It's Quirrell." Harry answered. "He seems confused."

"The wraith most likely senses me." Tom replied. "I noticed a connection between the two of us, it's part of being a Horcrux."

"Do we grab him now or wait?" Harry asked.

"Let me speak to him first. I don't want Dumbledore to stumble upon all of us together." Severus answered. "If the Dark Lord is indeed possessing him, he has to know."

"I agree, the wards would tell him." Tom agreed. "Let me return and that way he won't be bothered." Tom went back into Harry's scar.

"It seems things have gotten more complicated than I imagined." Severus said as he watched. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do with this information. He wasn't going to tell Dumbledore, it was clear the man didn't care about Harry except for what he was to do later. "We don't have much time before dinner, but I wanted to let you know I got a letter from Lord Malfoy."

"Yes, Draco mentioned he got one too." Harry answered.

"Good, I am going to arrange for us to meet this coming weekend. I am going to tell the Headmaster you need some more potions ingredients to help create your scar remover." Severus explained.

"Should I tell Draco or do you want to? He wanted to speak to you after dinner." Harry told him.

"I will. He is my godson, so Dumbledore won't think anything of him being near my private quarters." Severus rose from his chair. "We might as well start heading to dinner. Harry, until I get the protective gear and ward stone, you need to be very careful about being alone. I was very happy to hear you arrive with some of your fellow Snakes."

"I know and we all agreed, no one is going anywhere alone or even in groups of two. We don't want to take a chance of running into the annoyances." Harry felt the wards go down and together they walked, without speaking to dinner.

Chapter 4: Plans

Harry was heading to the common room when he heard voices in one of the usually empty classrooms by the entrance to the halls that lead to the dungeon. It was only Thursday and Granger and Weasley had been horrid so far. ^Tom?^

^Yes, it's them.^ Tom answered. They were wondering why Granger and Weasley were down in the dungeons. ^You knew they want you to hear them.^ Tom had already figured out after Hagrid getting a mysterious package and then reading the paper article about a robbery that there was going to be some kind of test for Harry. They had already decided they weren't doing anything until they spoke to Severus and the Dark Lord about it.

^Yes, so let's head to our dorm and ignore them, I think it's on the third floor, Severus warned us about.^ Harry continued heading to the common room. ^We will let Severus know, if we find him fast enough, he might be able to give them detention.^

Harry, with the rest of the Slytherins, were ignoring the two Gryffindors efforts on trying to be friendly when Harry was around. The two Gryffindors' attitudes when Harry wasn't around showed how they truly still felt about their job assignment. During classes, Granger and Weasley weren't very quiet about what they would say about Harry and his friends. Even earning some point loss from Professor Flitwick for their talking during class.

Draco had quietly told him on Tuesday morning, before breakfast, that he had spoken to Severus and that Lucius would be getting in touch with Harry this coming weekend. Draco's parents were going to use Harry having Black blood to help get custody of Harry, but they all agreed they needed to speak this weekend. "Harry, why are you by yourself?"

Harry turned and saw Blaise with Greg and Pansy. "I was headed to the common room. McGonagall kept me after class, wanted me to show her my needle. She made me transfigure it a few different times. I got points and full marks." Tom got a headache, he didn't add to that.

"She didn't believe you did it, in other words. She watched you showing us how to do it." Pansy stated. "I heard Granger whining to her about how you couldn't have gotten it that fast." The Slytherins in their house respected Harry in the short time they had been there. He had shown himself to be a true Slytherin. "Typical attitude against Slytherin, we do something first, we must have cheated."

"I know. Granger and Weasley said I was cheating, how that works I am not sure. How can I cheat on using magic to transfigure a match into a needle, I'll never know." Harry answered. Tom had given him a lecture on what idiots Gryffindors could be and launched into on how jealous Granger was of Harry's superior skills.

"Granger is having issues with not being first in everything. Her hand raising is driving everyone nuts." Blaise stated. "Even the professors are annoyed by it. I can't wait for her to try it in Snape's class."

"She didn't believe them, I hope?" Pansy asked, she really didn't think McGonagall was that unfair.

"Not after I showed her my needle a few different times, with different designs." Harry smirked. Tom had worked with Harry for years showing him how to transfigure things, mostly it was for healing and keeping Harry alive, but now he found the first year stuff easy. During the whole time Harry was doing it, Harry could tell Tom was very annoyed and by the end of McGonagall's questions, Tom had a headache and wanted to blast Granger.

"Let's go and get our assignments over with." Blaise said, "afterward we can go and set up a few different pranks for our favorite duo."

"They are in that classroom back there, they were trying to set me up for looking for something. Dumbles wants me to search for." Harry explained.

Pansy and Blaise exchanged a quick look as Tom stated ^we can play the game too.^ All of them headed back to the empty classroom. Greg had a slight smirk on his face as they started back to the classroom. As they got close Harry stated "I am telling you there is something they have hidden on the third floor."

"I agree, why else would the Headmaster mention not going there?" Pansy nudged Greg, he nodded and moved closer to the classroom and peeked inside, he gave a nod that they were indeed still in the classroom.

"I heard there were students already going to the third floor." Blaise told her. The three of them moved closer to where Granger and Weasley were hiding, Greg backed into an alcove to help protect them, if needed. "So do we want to check it out?"

"Later, when no one is around, would be best." Pansy answered. "Will need to make sure Snape isn't around."

"Agreed." They grinned at each as Draco with Theo turned the corner. At their looks, Blaise tilted his head towards the empty classroom. Draco quietly walked over, peeked in and raised an eyebrow.

"After curfew tonight, we are going to head to the third floor to see what is going on." Blaise added, and Draco gave a slight nod that Granger and Weasley were interested in what they just heard.

"Draco, I need your notes for Charms." Harry asked, changing the subject, letting them know it was time to move on, they set the trap, provided the bait and couldn't wait to see the point loss tomorrow. ^We will let Severus know.^

^Yes, he will take great enjoyment out of giving them detention.^ Tom laughed.

"Yes, I left my notes in the dorm. We can study in the common room. We have our study group in an hour anyway." Draco stated and together they headed back to their dorm after Greg motioned he was staying in the alcove to watch Granger and Weasley leave.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Once they got to the door connected to Severus' quarters, Harry and Draco knocked while the others headed to the common room. "He should be in." Draco told Harry.

When the door opened, Severus saw a bit surprised to find Draco and Harry standing there. "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong but could be problematic." Draco answered as Severus indicated for them to enter. Once they were seated, Harry and Draco explained what had happened, with Harry telling Severus about McGonagall.

"Granger and Weasley knew he stayed behind, so that is why they were in the classroom." Draco finished up.

"I agree, and I will be looking for them tonight. I am sure they will try to get Professor McGonagall or Filch to check other areas, while I take that floor." Severus stated. "Any other issues?"

"No." They answered.

"Draco, give me a few minutes with Harry, then you can meet with your friends for your study group." Severus stated, and once Draco exited his quarters, Severus continued "I spoke with Quirrell. He has an idea of which rituals we could use, he wants to speak to you and Tom before deciding."

"When? I don't have DADA until next week, tomorrow I just have Potions, study hall and then Charms." Harry explained.

"He will come down after the last class for the day. We will speak, then head to the Great Hall for dinner and meet afterward if need be." Severus explained. "Harry, I didn't mention the abuse or trying to find you a new guardian, we will speak of it tomorrow. Saturday, we will start using the new potion and cream on you. I made it specifically formatted nutritional potion for you to try, it might need to be adjusted, but it will serve as a baseline if we do. Madam Pomfrey wants to monitor the new potion and scar cream."

They had spent the last few days working on scar cream, leaving it to set last night. "Do I have to spend the weekend in the Infirmary?"

"No, but she will want you to check in with her a lot." Severus explained. "So will I. I will also give you a small notebook to jot down anything you feel or think is because of the potion and cream. We will meet with Lucius afterward and have dinner with him and Narcissa. I am going to take you out for potion ingredients, we will be heading to the Forest of Dean if anyone asks. Any questions?"

^Ask him if he knows what is happening on with the third floor. I know we told him but he didn't give us an answer.^

"Tom wants to know if you know what is happening with the third floor." Harry told him.

"No, Dumbledore only said we are guarding something and for us to create a trap for each section of the trap. The Dark Lord might have a better idea." Severus stated. "He seemed to be aware of what the Headmaster was speaking about."

^Interesting.^ Was all Tom stated.

"He just said interesting. I better head to the common room, I want to get these assignments finished." Harry bid Severus goodbye.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry knocked on Severus' door. Severus opened the door and escorted in. Quirrell was already seated. Harry arched a brow as he took his seat. He wasn't sure what exactly to say. ^The truth, Darkling. They won't harm you.^

"Hi, I heard a lot about you. I'm Harry." He gave him a bow, like Tom taught him.

"Hello, I am the Dark Lord, but call me Marvolo. I found a ritual I believe it will help to keep us separate. Severus told me about Tom and how it came about." Returning the bow.

"There is more you should know, my Lord." Severus stated. "Harry has been with some abusive muggles. I am going to be speaking to Lucius and Narcissa about getting him away from them this weekend."

"Where is Nagini?" Harry asked he didn't want to talk about the muggles. "I have wanted to meet her."

"She is hiding in the Forbidden Forest. I haven't had a chance to speak to her about you or Tom. May I speak to Tom?" The Dark Lord asked, he looked at the boy and he could feel his Horcrux.

"Sure, Tom do it." Harry stated. Soon the mist was coming out of Harry's scar and Tom formed. Harry remembered this time to steady him. He watched as the Dark Lord covered his surprise.

"Yes, I think it can work since he isn't attached. I can feel them being two different beings." The Dark Lord stated. "Based on what Severus told me, I wasn't sure which ritual would work best. We will need to get my other Horcruxes, they are close by, not all of them."

"I think that would be good, which ritual would you use to combine us?" Tom asked. "I didn't tell anyone what they are or where." He assured the Dark Lord.

"I actually was thinking we don't need to combine. If you use the ring and Diadem, and I use the diary, we both would have over fifty percent of our souls and be able to co-exist. I believe Harry would like his father figure around." The Dark Lord stated, he could feel the connection between the two and knew it wasn't because of the Horcrux, Tom really cared about Harry.

"I would like that. The rest of them?" Tom glanced at Harry. He would be able to hug his Darkling. The one person he actually did care about.

"Safe."

"You should move them. I have a feeling Dumbledore knows about them, my Lord. He was too sure you would return, and from what I have learned that is one of the only ways possible." Severus informed them.

"They will be moved, however, we won't be making any more. The ritual cost me my sanity, and it took a long time for it to return. I also can now feel the difference in my magic." The Dark Lord informed them. "Harry, may I touch you for a second?"

Harry looked at Tom, wondering what was going on. Tom gave him a slight nod. Harry got up and walked closer to the Dark Lord. He held out his hand and the Dark Lord touched it only for his hand to start burning. Harry panicked and jumped away.

"Relax Harry, I thought it might happen. Severus, he needs to go to Gringotts. There are a few charms and I believe some binds on him." The Dark Lord stated. "Harry, it seems that Dumbledore put something called a "dark ward" on you. It would make anyone possessed burn."

"Part of the trials." Severus stated. "I bet he was hoping at the end of the trial he has set up for you and Harry to have a conflict and Harry when he touched you would burn you. The course we are designing, he wants it in place, but he wants to set up the skill level. Granger and Weasley have been dropping a lot of hints for Harry to go and find Fluffy on the third floor and go after whatever is hidden."

"It's the Philosopher's Stone, too bad for him I already stole it, placed a fake in the vault and after Hagrid left with the fake, broke in again so that the goblins would let it be released." The Dark Lord smirked. "I only came here to find out the status of Harry."

Tom laughed. "How soon can we do the ritual?"

"Yule?" The Dark Lord stated. "There is a full moon after Yule. We can use that time to get the ingredients, research the ritual and what we need exactly and get Harry a new set of guardians. Severus has he been forcing the issue?"

"He tried a few different times to get Harry to work with his pets and wants Harry to do a re-sort." Severus informed the Dark Lord what had happened over the last week, including the glamours and scars they planned on removing.

"Parsel glamours will be ones he can't see through. I can place them if you wish." The Dark Lord told Harry.

~I can do them.~ Harry hissed at him, watching Severus' eyes get round as saucers.

~Part of being my Horcrux?~

~No, what saved me that night is that my mother was actually from the Slytherin line.~

~Heir.~

~Exactly.~ Harry grinned at him.

"Severus, Harry is actually my heir. Lily Potter was from the squib line of Salazar Slytherin." The Dark Lord told him. "That is why it failed."

"It's also why the prophecy was fulfilled that night. He vanquished us after we marked him as our equal." Tom was very proud of Harry and he knew Harry was a dark wizard and wouldn't do anything to harm them.

"It's better than his theory of love." Severus remarked. "We will do an Inheritance Test when we go too."

"Love?" The Dark Lord was confused "he said love?"

"Yes, that is his theory on why it failed." Tom stated, he moved closer to Harry and ran a hand through the boy's hair, well as much as a floating spirit could.

"Too many lemon drops." Was the only comment the Dark Lord made. "I want you to tell me about those muggle relatives of yours."

Harry shook his head no, but Tom calmed him down. "I will tell them, why don't you read a book."

"Silencing spell?"

"Yes, Severus if you could?" Tom asked. After the spell was set up and Harry was reading, Tom sighed. "I tried to protect him, when he was really young, I couldn't leave his body, for fear of his body failing. They starved him from the moment he arrived. As he grew, they gave him an impossible amount of chores, just for the sole reason of finding ways to punish him. He is wearing a parsel glamour, one he doesn't feel comfortable removing. He's partially blind. My being near him or residing in him allows him to see. It's why he falls at times, because even though I am his eyes, I can't always see everything."

"How bad?" Severus asked, resisting the urge to do a scan on Harry.

"Bad, years spent in a dark cupboard, frying pans to the head. He needs to go and see the goblins." Tom stated.

"We can do all of that, we have a lot of time between now and Yule to get things done. We just have to move slowly and cautiously, we don't want Dumbledore to know something is up. Will the muggles be an issue?" The Dark Lord asked.

"No, if they could have gotten rid of him years ago they would have. Dumbledore threatened them into taking in Harry. So Lucius should have no problem with them signing Harry over to us. He could also bribe them, they are very greedy."

"We were told they were being paid, he was given everything, had magically tutors, advanced training. I can tell you now all of the Heads want to aid Harry. They have agreed to pay for any and all potions, including the eye repair potion, I just need to research which one would work best." Severus sighed. "His scars are bad, it's going to take a while, I am not sure if they will ever fade."

"He knows and understands." Tom assured him. "He knows Dumbledore put him with his relatives for a reason. I know Dumbledore did it so that Harry would view Hogwarts as a safe place, and view Dumbledore has his savior. Harry can't stand Dumbledore, especially after we found the letter. The letter threatened the Dursleys that if they didn't take Harry in they would be in grave danger. It also said that they wouldn't be interfered with in how they raised Harry. Dumbledore did say he wanted Harry to be taught humility, obedience and make sure he realized that others were more important. It didn't say it in those words but that was the jest."

"He wants Harry to stand up and defeated the Dark Lord." Severus stated "He has been telling others for years you are returning, my Lord, but there was always something he didn't say. He kept saying how important it was for him to stay at his relatives even after he returned to our world. He is Harry's magical guardian and when Minerva and I mentioned to him about telling Harry that he was heir Potter, we got a lecture on not stressing Harry out, how he needed to just worry about his classes."

"We need to make sure Lucius looks into his vaults and seats. At eleven, he was required to take Harry to get his heir ring and show him the accounts." The Dark Lord stated.

"I will inform Lucius, my Lord. Do you wish to speak to him?"

"I will send him a message and see when we can meet up. I don't want to speak to him here, Dumbledore might wonder what is going on."

"I want to blood adopt Harry when I get a body." Tom stated. "I am not sure how that will work in regards to you, Marvolo."

"He will show up as my son also, which is fine, he is my heir." The Dark Lord stated. He looked at Severus and to Tom. "Severus, for now, your job is to protect Harry. If Dumbledore knows about Horcruxes, he would know Harry is one, and the only way he would try to get rid of one is to kill Harry."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that, but finally groaned, remember some of Dumbledore's strange requests. "He does. He wanted me originally to treat him different. He wanted me to be the base for keeping him grounded in reality. He informed me that Harry would be treated special by everyone else, but I needed to keep him grounded. He also hinted at something at the time I didn't understand it but his words were "at the correct time, Severus I need you to deliver some very disturbing news to young Harry." I always thought he meant about his role in the prophecy but if he needs Harry to die, he would expect me to deliver the news."

"He would, he wouldn't want his image to be ruined and he believes, because of James Potter, you would do it." The Dark Lord stated.

"We have to go to the Great Hall for dinner. I believe we are finished?" Tom asked.

"Yes, we don't want to get Dumbledore worried if we meet too often. We can meet again after you speak to Lucius and take Harry to Gringotts." The Dark Lord stated.

They all agreed and Tom went back into Harry's scar. They walked quickly to the Great Hall, mixing into the crowd of students in main halls.

Chapter 5: Lucius Stops Dumbledore

Harry, with Draco and Theo, had spent the day avoiding the annoying duo. They decided to go and hide in the library until Harry would leave with Severus after dinner. Harry stopped by Mrs. Pince, "we are trying to avoid the lions." He warned her.

"They have already been here twice looking for you." She informed them.

^Hopefully they won't show up again. If they do, I have an idea.^ Tom stated.

^I can't hex or curse them.^ Harry warned.

^I agree, but remember when I showed you that sticking spell?^ At Harry's nudge, he continued ^combined with that fabric spell.^

Harry was inwardly grinned. As they sat down, Harry informed Draco of Tom's idea. Draco agreed it would work. They were in the middle of arranging how they were going to work on their potion essay, which ingredients they would write about and in what order, when Granger and Weasley made an appearance. Harry looked at Draco, who was hiding his smirk. "Harry, I see you are working on our potion assignment."

"Yes, we are working on our outline for the essay." Harry answered. "Do you want to sit down?"

Granger beamed a smile, Weasley looked in pain, but they sat down. When they had showed up, Draco had pulled out his wand and under the table, aimed it at the two chairs. He cast the two spells by covering his speaking by whispering the spells.

For the next hour, Draco and Harry ignored whatever Granger and Weasley were saying as they continued with their own outline. "Granger, you can't add diced frog's liver to the healing potion. It would cause it to turn into a burn potion. It's sliced frog's liver, that was marinated in garlic and cod."

"No, it says in the book it's diced frog's liver." Granger replied.

This argument had been going on for over twenty minutes. Weasley was ignoring everything and was scribing out his essay. Harry and Tom had been having a debate on how long it would be before Draco would mention Severus. "Granger, my godfather is a Potion Master, I learned from him. He was the youngest to ever get his Masters. I believe him over some outdated book."

"If it is in the book, it has to be correct."

"You know snakes are always trying to make us lions look bad, he is just doing it so that your essay fails." Weasley, not so quietly, whispered.

Draco look like he wanted to hit the prat, Harry arched his brow. "Draco is right, and it's not about making her fail, it's about teaching her to do it correctly. Professor Snape will remove points for inaccurate information in your essay." Harry informed.

"Once a snake, always a dirty, nasty, snake. You're dark and evil, wanna be Death Eaters. Your parents would be so ashamed of you." Weasley leaned closer as he said it.

"My parents?" Harry was confused, what did his parents have to do with it.

Draco knew where this was going and knew it wasn't going to be pretty. He glanced to Mrs. Pince, who clearly heard what was said and was furious. "Your parents died to save you from the dark and this is how you repay them. You are in the evilest house, you are dark. They would be so ashamed to see a son of theirs in such an evil house. Your parents fought against everything you stand for. Maybe you should have been killed, as you are useless, with your scars and whining about how tough you have it." Weasley was yelling by the end of his rant.

Granger, Draco and everyone in the library were shocked. Harry blinked at him. "Really? How interesting, I am wondering where you got your information from? I mean as far as I know you never knew my parents, I barely have spoken to you, yet you know me?" He was furious, the windows were rattling, the floor started shaking, causing books to fall off of the shelves.

"Yes, everyone does. Poor little rich boy, all scarred up. Saying his relatives abused him. Oh, are you going to start crying? Snakes don't cry, they just die." Weasley screamed.

Draco started backing away, and was thankful when he saw Severus, with Quirrell, enter the library. Mrs. Pince followed Severus and Quirrell. Draco escaped the library. Severus got between Harry and Weasley. "Potter?"

Tom was furious, but knew he had to gain control or Harry would hurt the boy. ^Little Darkling, he wants you to react. Breath in, hold for 5.^

Harry's eyes were blazing, the chairs and tables around the room were now floating in the air. Granger pulled Weasley away. "RON! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Spell a calming draught into him." Quirrell quietly asked Severus.

Severus held up his hand, showing he had one ready to go. "I just want to make sure he realizes I am not a threat first." Severus and Quirrell could hear Irma telling the rest of the staff what happened, and he knew he had to get Harry calmed before Dumbledore arrived. He knew Dumbledore had to have told his idiots, and he knew Tom most likely already processed the information, but didn't tell Harry as of yet. Harry would figure it out when he saw Dumbledore. He pulled out his wand and spelled the potion into Harry. He moved closer to Harry. "Harry, breath in." He waited until Harry natural breathed in. "Out." He ordered. He kept alternating until he saw Harry regain control. He ignored the crashes as things returned to the floor.

Poppy had her wand out, and was already doing a scan. "He is fine, his core is in great shape. He will be tired once the potion will wear off."

Dumbledore selected that moment to make himself known. "What happened?"

Harry glared. "How could you? You told, you had no right."

Severus knew the only reason Harry had control was because of the potion. "I would like to know that answer too." Severus added. "You knew of our deal."

Dumbledore was a bit confused, as he had just arrived and wasn't aware of what happened. "I am unsure of what you are asking about. I just arrived here a few seconds ago. I was only informed of a conflict between Ron and Harry, and that Harry lost control of his magic."

"Let me fill you since I saw and heard everything." Mrs. Pince stepped forward. "I am also going to request Mr. Weasley be suspended. I am sure once the truth is revealed that I won't be the only one asking." She told everyone within hearing distance what happened, and every time Dumbledore tried to stop her, she just ignored him and continued on.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall was surprised to learn what the boy did.

"I will provide the memory if needed." Mrs. Pince finished.

"I would love to see it." Lucius stated. Draco was standing next to his father.

"I believe we should move this up to my office." Dumbledore stated.

Severus and Quirrell exchanged a quick look. They knew that Dumbledore won't be able to hide this or protect one of his lions.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Once everyone was in the office and seated, Dumbledore summoned some tea. Harry was sitting between Lucius and Severus, with Draco sitting on Lucius' other side. McGonagall was sitting between Weasley and Granger. Mrs. Pince was sitting in a summoned chair next to Draco. Quirrell was next to her.

"I would like to see the memory, please, Mrs. Pince." Lucius said.

"Gladly." Mrs. Pince replied. "Severus, please?"

"Certainly." Severus pulled out his wand and took a phial from his pocket, cast the spell and using Dumbledore's pensive placed the memory for all of them to review. "I am also going to take memories from Harry and me, first will be the meeting we had with Professor Dumbledore." He knew Dumbledore wouldn't want that memory to be seen.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus, Quirrell, and Lucius entered the memory. Everyone was furious when they exited the memory. Severus reigned in his temper. "You couldn't even wait two weeks before you spoke of his scars."

"I was doing what I thought was best." Dumbledore wanted to kill Ron. He knew any trust that he could have built between him and Harry was gone, the same with any lions. He had originally told Hermione and Ron to help them work on gaining the trust of Harry and understanding why the boy might be reserved in his trust.

"He is suspended." McGonagall stated. "I will inform his mother." She wasn't going to give Dumbledore time to say it was a misunderstanding or something. She had warned him about breaking his word and telling anyone.

"2 weeks." Lucius stated, when Dumbledore went to protest, he continued "be thankful it's not longer. The only reason it's just limited to two weeks is that no wands were drawn. However, what was said was beyond cruel, and uncalled for. Albus, if I thought I could get away with it, I would ask the Board to suspend you for the same time frame."

"I want to leave Hogwarts." Harry quietly stated. "Everyone is going to be looking at me."

Severus thought Harry had been quiet because he was speaking to Tom. He wasn't expecting Harry to ask to leave. "Let's discuss that when you have calmed down a bit. You have a calming potion in your system, and it's been a charged night." He glared at Dumbledore, who was about to interrupt. "How about I take you to my quarters?"

Harry looked at him and nodded his agreement. He stood up and headed to the door. Draco followed him. "Lucius, perhaps you could stop by my quarters."

"I will." Lucius stated. As soon as Severus and the boys left, he looked at Dumbledore. "I will work on keeping him here, so will Severus, as he needs to learn to control his magic. However, that being said, after seeing that memory, you are never to meet with the boy by yourself. If I find out you have I will submit this and the other memories to the Board."

"Please inform Mr. Potter that he has the support of the staff." McGonagall stated.

"Yes, he does." Dumbledore added, earning a glare from those in the room.

Lucius rose. "I believe we're finished here."

"Yes, yes. Thank you for your time, Lucius." Dumbledore stated. "Minerva, perhaps you will remain behind, while we work on informing Molly of the situation."

Lucius, Quirrell, and Mrs. Pince left the office. At the bottom of the stairs, Mrs. Pince stopped them. "I am not sure what Albus was thinking, but that Weasley boy and Granger have been nothing but trouble since they arrived."

"Thank you for that information. If you have any more issues, please let me know." Lucius stated.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Quirrell walked quietly to Severus' office. Once inside, they found a sleepy Harry with Draco sitting next to him. "They did it on purpose." Draco stated.

"I believe so." Severus sighed. "Harry and I knew the man would release the information but we didn't think it would be like that or that he would use Weasley." Severus had summoned some tea and served it. "I am worried about Harry."

"I think it was an accident." The Dark Lord surged forth. "Tom?"

Tom floated out of Harry's head and clearly surprised Lucius and Draco. "My Lord?" Lucius looked between Tom and Quirrell, he recognized the voice from one, and the features of the other.

"Yes, and so is that." Quirrell responded. They quickly explained what happened, after making Draco and Lucius take a Vow.

"He was really upset. I know he really does want to leave. He really hates people staring at him. We will need to show him it won't change our attitude towards him. The snakes will be a great help." Tom stated.

"I agree. He is going to want to hide this weekend." Severus stated. "Draco?"

"Don't worry, I will let the others know and we will protect him." Draco stated. He was already planning on ways to get even with the two lions. He knew the others would want to assist him.

"Just make sure you aren't caught, and nothing dangerous." Severus warned. "Lucius, we were going to go to Gringotts tonight, but I don't think now is a good time. I am going to keep him here during dinner. Draco you are welcomed to stay."

"Thanks Uncle Severus. I will."

Lucius thought for a few minutes. "Get him to Gringotts, with an Inheritance Test, we can prove that Harry is related. Narcissa and I originally wanted to file for custody of him, but Dumbledore and his cronies were throwing people into Azkaban so fast, we were afraid of what they would do if we tried to get custody of Harry. He is Narcissa's second cousin."

"I also did some research on our family lines. If Tom uses the name Peverell, takes the title, he can blood adopt Harry, using blood relation also. We will have to keep ourselves hidden for a while because he knows what we look like. Since I will use the diary, I will look between sixteen and twenty, if I am young enough I might be able to return here to help Harry. Tom, since he is the last, with the other pieces, will look closer to 40 or 50's depending. I can create a glamour for when I finally call forth the Death Eaters."

"That is your job. I don't want to deal with them. I just want to take care of Harry. I will aid you in research and anything else." Tom answered.

"I figured that." The Dark Lord stated. "I want us to get back to the original goals." Tom and the Dark Lord worked out a quick outline of their goals for the next few months. "If we get custody of Harry by the Yule holidays, we should be able to get you returned by the new year. Severus, I will give you a list of things I might need to be found."

"I will see what I can do, Marvolo." Severus answered.

"Let me return to Harry. I will make sure he feels secure." Tom stated and returned to Harry. ^See, my little Darkling, you have people who want to help and take care of you.^

^Tom?^

^Yes, Darkling?^

^Dumbledore needs to pay.^

^He will.^ Tom promised. ^He will, Darkling, for everything.^

Chapter 6

Severus, Lucius, and the Dark Lord all agreed that nothing could be completed until after Harry got his Inheritance Test. They also recognized that Lucius and Narcissa were going to have to file a claim on Monday. Especially if they wanted to be able to have Harry stay at Malfoy Manor during Yule. Severus and Lucius agreed to meet at Gringotts at 8 on Saturday night, with Quirrell providing a distraction for Dumbledore to focus on.

Harry, with Draco and the most, if not all of the first-year Slytherins, went to the Infirmary on Saturday morning for Harry to get his treatment for the scars. Goyle and Crabbe stood outside the doors to make sure no one got in.

At first Poppy was going to object but a look from Severus stopped her. He had informed her about yesterday and what Weasley and Granger had done. She wanted to hex the Weasley boy and would have if he had been in the school. She personally thought he got off easy with two weeks suspension.

She watched Severus guide Harry to the sectioned off area she had already set up. Part of the area was sanitized for prevention of infections. She didn't think it would be necessary but she didn't want to take a chance with Harry. The scars were deep and she was a bit weary of the skin ripping and an infection setting into the exposed muscles and bones. She could hear Severus explaining what was going to happen.

The first-years all set on the floor, pulling out books and settled into waiting for Harry. She was a bit surprised how protective they were of the boy but grateful. Harry would need that kind of support and understanding when the wizarding world started to demand answers.

When Severus indicated they were ready, she entered into the sectioned off area. Severus had donned a protective suit and was standing next to Harry in the sanitized area. She donned her own suit and entered the enclosed area. "Harry, I am going to give you a pain reliever first. The scar cream shouldn't hurt, but I am afraid some of the bigger scars might hurt if I add to much pressure. The scar cream might also give you a bit of minor pain as it works. I am going to do a small area first, and we will see how it feels. If after an hour and you aren't in too much pain, I will work more of the cream into another area."

"Where?" He knew he was failing to keep his nervousness out of his voice. He felt Tom encase him, soothing waves leaked into his body.

"How about your back? I know no one sees your back, but I don't want to take a chance on doing the ones on your face until we know for sure how the cream works. The body has more muscles on the back, protecting your bones and nerves."

Severus touched Harry's back, at the bottom of his spine. "Here is the deepest, based on the scans. It has a lot of hardened and old scar tissue. If we do a small area, about the size of a Knut first, as a test, it would allow us to scan the strength, and me to make adjustments based on each scar in the future."

"Harry, do you agree?"

Harry thought for a few minutes. "If we start with that one and make adjustments will we be able to do say the lighter scars as a group?"

"I believe that is possible, if this works how we hope." Poppy answered as she saw Severus nod his agreement. "I know this is rough, and it might take a while to adjust the cream and get it right, but Harry, don't lose hope, we will do it."

"I know." Harry smiled. "Let's get it over with."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Poppy were exhausted. Harry was passed out on his stomach asleep. The cream worked as they had hoped; however, it also did open up some of the scar tissue as it dissolved the scarring, causing blood loss. "He should sleep for a few hours, but he will be able to attend dinner. Which will keep Albus from wondering if anything is amiss."

"True. Harry doesn't need to get upset if Albus were to suddenly make an appearance."

"I have a feeling your snakes will be remaining here, so let me get a house elf to bring lunch for everyone after we get cleaned up."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table, under the careful eye of every single Slytherin, eating his dinner. He wondered what the Dark Lord was going to do to get keep the meddlesome old fool busy.

^I am not sure, he didn't say.^ Tom had been wondering that himself. ^I'm sure it will be something uniquely Dark Lordish.^

^Is that even a word?^ Harry glanced at the Head Table. ^He keeps staring.^

^I believe he is trying to work out how to get one of his little pawns close to you now that Weasley blew it. He knows he can't use him or Granger. I also wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to figure out how to gain your trust.^

^That isn't happening.^

"Harry, stop growling at Dumbledore." Draco nudged him.

"Oops?" Harry looked at his new friends, all of them were smirking. None of them were expecting the Boy-Who-Lived to be a snake and hate, no, loathed Dumbledore. They all had already written home and informed their parents. Even the strongest of the Dark Lord supporters all encouraged them to become friends with the boy, true friends. Every parent had been furious when they learned the truth but respected the wishes of not to do anything until the time is right. As Slytherins, themselves, they understood that, and they would be in the shadows waiting.

Severus quietly spoke to Quirrell, who wasn't stuttering. They had been speaking quietly, and when it was time Quirrell pulled out his wand and began a small chant in Romanian. Severus wasn't sure what was going to happen, but suddenly the Great Hall went dark, and a form appeared.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, WE HAVE COME TO DEMAND JUSTICE. YOU HAVE HURT MAGICAL CHILDREN FOR THE LAST TIME. BE READY FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT." The voice faded, and the form flew at Dumbledore, seeming to go through him. As it did, the hall was back to normal. However, Dumbledore was now green, with purple spots, with wings and a horn on the top of his head. His face looked like a cross between a donkey and a goblin.

"That should certainly keep him busy." Severus hid the smirk at Quirrell's words.

"How long?"

"Until at least Monday, unless Poppy knows Romanian." Quirrell didn't even try to his grin at Dumbledore's new look.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Severus stared at the Inheritance Test. Harry was clearly speaking to Tom, while Ironclaw was gathering the account information needed.

Henry Jamison Potter (pureblood)  
b: 31 July 1980  
d: 31 October 1981  
b: 31 October 1981 (status active bound creature inheritance, Horcrux-Tom Marvolo Riddle)

Father James Charlus Potter (deceased 31 October, 1981)  
Mother Lillian Rosemary Potter nee Evan (deceased 3 November 1981)

Titles:  
House of Peverell (Lord)  
House of Fleamont (Lord)  
House of Evans (Reactive, squib line Lord)  
House of Black (Lord, blood adoption Sirius Black, Lord declared Orion Black)  
House of Gaunt (Lord, conquest of heir Tom Marvolo Riddle)  
Gryffindor (1/4 ownership of Hogwarts, Lord)  
Slytherin (1/4 ownership of Hogwarts, Lord, conquest of heir Tom Marvolo Riddle)  
Ravenclaw (1/4 ownership of Hogwarts, Evans line reactivated)

Skills and Binds:

Animagi transformation (Bound, 1 November, 1981-Albus Dumbledore)  
Metamorphmagi (Bound, 1 November, 1981-Albus Dumbledore)  
Parseltongue  
Legilimency (Bound, 1 November, 1981-Albus Dumbledore)  
Occlumency  
Magical resistance (50% Bound, 1 November, 1981-Albus Dumbledore)  
Transfiguration (50% Bound, 1 November, 1981-Albus Dumbledore)  
Potions (50% Bound, 1 November, 1981-Albus Dumbledore)  
Arithmancy (Bound, 1 November, 1981-Albus Dumbledore)  
Study of Ancient Runes (Bound, 1 November, 1981-Albus Dumbledore)  
Horcrux (attempted Binding 1 November 1981, broken 1 November 1981)

"Ironclaw, how did Lady Potter die?" Lucius finally asked, after getting over the shock of reading the Inheritance Test.

"I was wondering that myself. I pulled the records, and it shows the Killing Curse at 4:41 AM on the 3rd of November, 1981, in Godric's Hollow."

"The only other magical home in Godric's Hollow's is Dumbledore's." Severus paled.

"He killed my mother." Harry's quiet tone spoke of the pain he was feeling.

Chapter 7

No one spoke as they processed what Dumbledore had done. Severus had his hand on Harry's arm. "We can't prove it, can we?" Harry asked quietly.

"No. We can gather all the evidence, but it's been too long to check his wand, and your mother's body won't have his magical signature on her after all this time." Lucius softly spoke. "Harry, we will get him. While we might not be able to get him charged with your mother's murder, we will get him and he will be punished."

"He will, Harry. We won't let him get away with it." The Dark Lord's voice was filled with determination. "It might take a while, as we have a lot of work to do before we can make a move."

Harry looked at the three of them. "I want in on the plans. I want him to pay for all he has done to me and my family."

"We can assist in that." Ironclaw informed them. "We will start researching what we can about Albus Dumbledore. Now, however, let's get some identities created. Since you are also technically destroying your Horcruxes, we will offer our ritual room."

"Let's begin, we don't have much time."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

For the next few months, they gathered the ingredients needed to bring Tom and the Dark Lord back to the land of the living, with bodies. Lucius worked on creating background information, including a credit history for Tom and the Dark Lord. He arranged for the Peverell Manor and Slytherin Castle to be cleaned and readied.

Severus enlisted Narcissa for clothing shopping for Harry. While he and Poppy worked on repairing Harry's eye sight and removing his scars. The scars removal was halted a few times as they adjusted the cream to work on the surface scars and some that were a bit more sensitive.

The staff was also keeping Dumbledore under control. If Dumbledore mentioned Harry in any staff meetings, they kept it down to "he is doing well" and "he is adjusting very well." Dumbledore had tried to get more information out of them but all remained tight lipped. Many were less than happy with Ron Weasley. The boy was still an outcast in the school. His only friend was Hermione Granger, who was making a name for herself, but not a name Dumbledore wanted. Ron Weasley blamed Harry for all his problems, while Hermione Granger was determined to make sure everyone knew she was the smartest.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was a few days before the Yule holiday was to begin when Harry and a few other Slytherin saw Dumbledore stop at their table.

"Mr. Potter, are you going home to your relatives?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "I'm sure they will be happy to see you."

^He must have seen you didn't sign up to stay.^ Tom wanted to rip the man apart.

"Yes." Harry wasn't lying. He was going home to his relatives, they just happened to be the Malfoy family.

"I'm glad the slight misunderstanding has been cleared up."

Harry looked at him, wondering what drug the man did. ^Lemon drops.^ Tom supplied. No one spoke until Dumbledore was near the Great Hall doors.

"Is he nuts?" Blaise couldn't believe the man called Harry's abuse a slight misunderstanding.

"Yes, he is." Harry snickered. "I didn't lie either."

"He is going to blow a gasket." Draco smirked.

"Oh, he is going to lay the biggest bird he ever hatched in his life." Theo glanced around the table. "I wonder when he will realize?"

"I bet you, he will know by the next day?" Soon everyone was placing their bets.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

^Harry?^

^Tom, I'm a bit worried.^

"I know. It's going to be strange not being together.^

Harry didn't comment for several minutes. It was late at night. Everyone had been asleep for hours. Tomorrow they were leaving for the Yule break. ^Tom, what if it goes wrong? What if I lose you?^

^Harry, you will never lose me. You know how long and how much research we put into this. This was the safest and sanest way.^

^I know, but you have always been just a thought away.^

^I know, my little Darkling, but do you really want me around when you want to play a prank? Discover the joys of sex?"^

^Yuck.^

^My little Darkling, you say that now.^ Tom focused on sending out calming waves, as he worked on getting Harry to fall asleep. He wasn't going to voice his own concerns. He honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to be separated from Harry. He had raised the boy, he had taught him, he had healed him, comforted him, protected him, he was afraid he wouldn't be there for Harry.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The small group made their way to Gringotts. Narcissa had taken Draco home, while Lucius and a glamour covered Harry met the Dark Lord and Severus in the Leaky Cauldron. It was time to start their plan to protect Harry, separate Tom from Harry, and give both men a body.

Ironclaw met them in his office. He presented a complete financial, medical, educational, and family history to each man. "I will need you to sign the guardianship papers after the ritual. Harry, you will become the official ward of Thomas Martin Peverell. Lord Voldemort, you are Lord Julius Thomas Peverell. Once we determine the ages, we can assign the roles you play."

"Tom wants to know about Professor Quirrell. Will he be returning to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I will." Quirrell responded. "We discussed it, and since Dumbledore is expecting me to be our Lord, it will confuse him when I don't go after the fake stone."

"Let's get started, the ritual room is ready. Professor Snape's assistance has been appreciated. The Healers have all the potions required."

"It was an honor. I don't get to work on many of those types of potions." Severus had actually enjoyed working on them. They were complex, delicate, yet surprisingly powerful potions.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry and Quirrell were lying down on two separate stone slabs that had ancient Celtic runes carved into them. The stone slabs were warm, surprising Harry a bit. ^The runes keep them warm.^ Tom explained.

"You will feel sleepy, do not fight it, let it happen. Nothing will hurt you, but you will feel the pressure as the two souls leave your bodies." The Healer explained. "The runes will protect you and keep you calm."

"As the soul leaves, they will float, in wraith-like forms, to the next room, where we have set up the receiving tables. Once they settle on the tables, their new bodies will form. It will take about an hour, during which we will be chanting and spelling different potions in during our chanting." The Ritual Master continued the explanation. "Once the bodies are formed, we will make sure the souls are sealed inside using the potions provided by Professor Snape."

"Relax, inhale and exhale slowly. It will be over shortly."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Severus stared at the Dark Lord and Tom. They could pass for twins. They looked around mid-thirties, with dark brown hair, blue eyes, very tall, lean, toned muscles. They were wearing soft silk robes. "I'm not sure how to tell you apart." Harry's voice cracked a bit from where he was sitting.

"Harry." Tom walked over to Harry, picking him up in a hug.

"Tom." Harry felt safe, loved, wanted, something he had only ever felt from Tom.

"I have some energy potions. It will give you enough energy to get to Malfoy Manor and to bed." Severus and the Healers fussed about around the four men. The Healers giving instructions.

Ironclaw met them as they were exiting the chambers. He looked at Tom and the Dark Lord. "Brothers." He didn't even ask.

Tom and the Dark Lord gave their consent and signed the forms before they left Gringotts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry and Tom were almost inseparable the first week. They were clingy and they all understood. They also knew they only had three weeks to get them used to being separated from each since Harry was going to be at Hogwarts. They weren't sure why they looked exactly alike since they had used different Horcruxes created at different ages.

Harry found himself missing the link they shared and knew he wasn't the only one. "I miss you." Harry was leaning against Tom after Tom had taken a nap. Tom and the Dark Lord were still a bit tired, but they were improving.

"I do too. Harry, you know I will always be here for you. You know I have been doing a lot of reading."

"I know. I saw all the books." Harry glanced at the side table, there was a huge stack of books there.

"I believe I found a way for us to speak, without anyone suspecting anything. I have found a charm, and I checked with Lucius, Severus, and my new brother, and we believe it will be perfect, and all of us will be doing it."

Harry gave him a questioning looked. "I don't want thousands of people in my head."

"Relax, it's not like that. The spell is a Parseltongue spell that with some blood magic will allow us to charm a piece of jewelry, or like in Severus' case, a button. All of us will add a drop of our blood to each piece. In order to speak to someone, you just need to hold the piece and give the keyword for the person or group."

"So I can still talk to you while I'm at Hogwarts."

"Yes, and for your piece, we are modifying it a bit. We're going to add some tracking charms, listening, and a port-key, along with making sure it can only be removed by one of us." Harry relaxed, and Tom felt the tension leave his child.

"Draco too. I don't trust Dumbledore."

"I believe Lucius has that handled already." Tom kissed the top of Harry's head.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus looked down at the letter sitting next to his breakfast plate. He picked it up, recognized Dumbledore's writing. They had been at Malfoy Manor for almost two weeks, and he hadn't heard from Dumbledore. He cast a few detection charms on the letter. "Tracking charm, as usual." He really couldn't understand why the man had to put tracking charms on his letters. He read the letter, smirked. "It appears the wards at the Dursley place crashed, they now know that Harry wasn't there. He is demanding that I return from my potion gathering trip as soon as possible."

"So you are leaving?" Harry glanced around the table. "You're staying and planning on making the letter look as it if it is still searching for you."

"Yes, I believe Lucius already handled the owl."

"I did. The poor thing is in the Owlery, enjoying a good meal, and sleep. Was very exhausted." Lucius now had another owl.

"Where did you tell him you were going, Uncle Severus?" Draco knew this was a yearly event at their home. It was the only way that Severus got to enjoy his Yule holiday.

"I selected the uppermost region in Mongolia. I believe I mentioned the snow-covered fungi. I have already ordered the required ingredients."

The Dark Lord tilted his head at Tom and Lucius. They would be making sure the Dursley family paid for what they did to Harry. "We will do the blood adoption before lunch." The Dark Lord wasn't going to take any chances with Dumbledore and his plots. "We're back to full health and there isn't a reason to delay." Quirrell returned a few days ago to Hogwarts, to make sure that Dumbledore didn't believe that the two professors were together.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Harry, I promise to remain safe." Tom knew Harry was worried. "I will expect you to let me know when you arrive at Hogwarts. You know Dumbledore will be calling you into his office."

"Yes, and I will make sure Severus is with me." Harry hugged Tom once more. "This is going to be so strange."

"Yes, but we can do it. I will see you in a few months for the Spring Holiday. If anything happens, I will be there. He can't keep me away. I am your legal guardian and father." Harry looked like Harry still, except his hair wasn't as wild and he had grown a few inches. He had filled out a bit more, but they weren't sure if it was from the blood adoption or the potions that Severus had been giving him since September. His face was a bit rounder but not enough for anyone to notice unless you compared it to pictures.

Harry, for the first time, was truly happy. He had his father figure as his real father. He could touch and feel Tom. He could see the man. "We better go downstairs before I lose my nerve."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom apparated, with Harry, to the platform. Lucius and Narcissa followed with Draco. The Weasley family was camped by the barrier. "That is interesting." Tom quietly told Lucius. Molly was talking, loudly, to her children. Ron was stuffing his face, and his sister was watching the barrier. The Twins weren't around, but that wasn't a surprise. Percy looked annoyed.

"Indeed." Lucius sounded like Severus, causing the two boys to giggle. "Get on the train, make sure you sit by the Slytherin upper years. I don't trust the Weasleys."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster requests your presence." Severus appeared behind Harry as they were finishing their meal. Harry rose and followed Severus. They didn't speak as they walked up to the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, his hands playing with his beard. Harry wondered if the man had any idea how weird it looked to watch a grown man pet his own beard. "Please take a seat, Harry. Lemon drop?"

"No." Harry sat down, as Severus took his usual spot by the wall. Harry held his charmed snake pendant so that everyone could hear.

"Harry, I'm a bit concerned. Where were you during your holiday?"

"With my relatives." Harry wasn't about to willingly give the man any information, he was going to have to work for it.

"I know you weren't with them."

"Yes, I was."

"Harry, the wards crashed at your relatives' house. They said they hadn't seen you since September."

"I didn't see you there. I'm sure I would have remembered if you visited. I know the wards didn't crash where I was. I'm sure if they crashed, they would have wondered why." Harry could see Severus was enjoying the wordplay.

"Where exactly did you stay?" Dumbledore lost his eye twinkling, and his hands were now folded on his desk.

"At my relatives, I believe I just stated that. As for an exact address, I am not sure. I didn't need to write any letters, so I never asked."

"I was informed your Uncle picked you up at the platform."

"Yes, he did. I needed a way home." Harry wasn't sure if technically Lucius was an uncle. He believed the man to be a cousin because of Narcissa, but he also knew in families that he could have called Lucius his uncle.

"So your Uncle picked you up?"

"Yes, and even brought me to the platform today." Harry watched the signs of annoyance building in Dumbledore.

"Harry, I know you didn't stay at the Dursleys."

"Never said I did or would." Harry calmly replied.

Dumbledore blinked, a bit surprised, he was clearly confused. "If you didn't stay with the Dursleys, where did you stay."

"I told you, my relatives."

"What are their names?" Dumbledore ground out, his teeth could be heard grinding.

"Oh, why didn't you ask that at the beginning? It's Peverell."

Dumbledore paled a bit, his eyes shot opened. "Peverell?"

"Yes."

"What are their full names?" Dumbledore didn't need any Peverell making an appearance. It would ruin all his plans, especially for the ones to regain control over Harry Potter.

"I'm not sure if I know their full names. You know how many names some of these purebloods have. Draco gave him his full name and I tuned out after the fourth or fifth one." Harry knew Tom would be laughing in his head at this.

"I understand, but I do need to know with whom you stayed."

"My father, Thomas Martin Peverell."

"Lord?" Dumbledore was going to have to find out who this person was. He couldn't allow the Peverell seats to be claimed, he would lose everything.

"Oh, that would be Uncle Julius. He is the Lord since he is a few minutes older." Harry knew that would confuse Dumbledore. The man firmly believed that Voldemort would never share, and knew that Voldemort was an only child. "His name is Lord Julius Thomas Peverell."

Dumbledore glanced at Severus. "His records will be updated." Severus informed Dumbledore. He was enjoying seeing the confusion and panic in the man's eyes. He also knew Dumbledore was going to try and gather as much information as he could regarding Harry's father and uncle.

"Thank you, Severus. Why don't you escort Harry back to the common room."

Chapter 8

"What was that?" Harry was a bit confused. Weasley just left the library, after mentioning Nicholas Flamel rather loudly, and dragon's blood.

"I'm not sure, but I believe it was a Gryffindor attempt at informing you about what a certain dog is protecting." Severus was standing by the potion section behind where Harry was currently sitting.

"They have been mentioning the third floor a lot." Harry had wondered if they were going to try and drag poor Longbottom into their group, as he had seen Granger and Weasley pushing the boy where to sit, and who to speak with. He already mentioned it to Severus, who informed him that Longbottom had been born the day before him.

Severus didn't need to respond, he understood what Harry was telling him. He had already arranged for cameras and wards to be set up on the door to Fluffy. The cameras were angled to view the students and dog. Evidence was evidence.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Every weekend Slytherin first-years and a few uppers years were found in the Infirmary waiting for Harry to go through his treatments. It was about mid-March that Granger and Weasley started to create ways for them to be in attendance during these times. The Slytherins, Poppy, and Severus kept them away from Harry despite their sad attempts at trying to get close to Harry.

Severus and Poppy worked on fine-tuning the scar cream. Each weekend they also provided Harry with a new vision potion in hopes of recovering some of his vision. The staff remained tight-lipped regarding Harry, which annoyed Dumbledore. Dumbledore tried at each staff meeting to gain new information but all just kept to how Harry was doing well, and how his studies groups were the top students.

The hard part was now Dumbledore was determined to retain control over Harry. The Dark Lord and Tom had been summoned to a special Wizengamot session when Dumbledore submitted custody papers for Harry's muggle relatives to obtain custody, with Dumbledore being the magical guardian.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius frowned at the letter he just received. He had an hour to get to the Ministry and Wizengamot session. Dumbledore called for one. He didn't get the notice and knew most of his fellow Death Eaters hadn't. He had gotten this letter from a source in the Ministry.

Lucius quickly sent a letter to the Dark Lord and Tom, using a house elf, informing him of the change. He knew the Dark Lord would send out a message using the dark mark, and the rest of the Death Eaters would be at the session. He had an idea on what the session was about.

For the past three months, Dumbledore had been trying to regain control over the Wizengamot and Harry Potter. Dumbledore had tried to get the Potter-Black seats reassigned to him, but the Dark Lord stopped that.

The Dark Lord and Tom sat down next to him in the Wizengamot session. All the Death Eaters were earlier and in their seats waiting for Dumbledore and his cohorts to arrive. Lucius knew that Dumbledore made sure his followers got the notice on time, and since they blindly followed the old fool, Dumbledore expected to regain control.

Lucius enjoyed seeing the confusion on Dumbledore's face as he and his cronies arrived. He noticed Doge, and a few others were surprised as well. Madam Bones, however, looked relieved, as did Marjorie Ciphord, the head of the Child Services Department. Arthur Weasley was the last to enter; he wondered what Dumbledore planned when he saw Molly Weasley following.

The Dark Lord was grateful he had brought the memories from Hogwarts with him. He had also brought the Yule memories of Harry laughing, spending time with his new father, Tom. The memories included a few of the two sleeping on the couch together. He had a feeling that Molly and Arthur Weasley were going to be used by Dumbledore to show how they cared about Harry. How Harry needed a family that loved him.

"You brought the memories?" Lucius knew it wouldn't take much to show how bad the muggles were. He was, however, wondering why Dumbledore was defending them and why weren't they present?

"Yes, where are the muggles?"

"I was just wondering that myself." Tom leaned forward a bit, watching Molly Weasley. He met the woman's eyes. He pulled out quickly. "Dumbledore wants to get the Weasleys to adopt him."

"Interesting." Lucius knew they couldn't even afford to take care of their own children.

"Can we get this over with? I don't see why we need to have another session on Harry Potter." Fudge walked into the special session. "I have a meeting in an hour."

"I believe I can end it now." The Dark Lord rose. "My nephew is remaining with his father. We have already supplied the proof that Harry is a Peverell and my brother did a blood adoption ritual at Gringotts over the Yule holiday. It has already been filed."

"I must agree with Lord Peverell. I have spoken to Harry and his father, they have a strong connection, and Harry has settled in very nicely with the Peverell family." Mrs. Ciphord pulled out some parchment. "Here is a copy of my visits, usually at Hogwarts, while Harry has been receiving his scar removal treatment. A full health report by St. Mungo's is attached, as well as one from Gringotts and Madam Pomfrey. They show the complete medical history of abuse by the muggles, the wonderful care Harry has been receiving, as well as the changes he has undergone because of this care."

"His muggle relatives care for Harry deeply; Harry should have never been removed." Dumbledore smiled. "It's all a slight misunderstanding. I'm sure those scars are from childhood romps with his cousin, and it's turning into a bigger deal."

"Have you read these reports? Seen the pictures?" Madam Bones looked a bit sick seeing the pictures. "Minister Fudge, I want to speak to Harry Potter Peverell and his father and uncle about filing charges against the muggles who did this."

Cornelius selected that minute to get sick from looking at the pictures, and Dumbledore wasn't fast enough to move. Dolores Umbridge quickly cleaned up the Minister but ignored Dumbledore who had Molly trying to wipe him clean. "I agree. I believe a visit to the muggle Aurors would also be beneficial."

"I have already begun the process of having them charged. The muggle authorities are investigating the financial aspect of the family as they were paid by government benefits to care for Harry but found the money went to their own child and numerous holidays, where they abandoned Harry." The Dark Lord knew it wasn't looking good for whatever Dumbledore had planned as the man wasn't expecting to have the darker faction present.

"I would like to speak to you later." Madam Bones was making notes on her copy of the reports.

"I believe we are scheduled to meet with you today after lunch." The Dark Lord saw Dumbledore looking a bit confused.

"I do not believe charges should be filed. They have given Harry ten years of love and care. Harry should be given back to their loving care."

Someone, read Tom, showed the pictures on the far wall. Pictures of what Harry's body looked like. He had already seen the Dark Lord cast a privacy spell so that no one would be able to leak the pictures out. Molly and Arthur Weasley gasped. "That is the boy that Ronald Weasley has been picking on. The one who told Harry Potter his parents would be ashamed of him, the one who told him snakes need to die." Lucius held up a memory phial. "I have the memories of the events."

"I don't believe we need to view them."

"I want to view them, motion presented." Umbridge was still fussing over the Minister but clearly wanted to see anything that would ruin Dumbledore's name.

"Motion seconded, and carried." Lord Greengrass closed the reports he had been viewing. He had seen torture victims in better health and he wasn't going to allow Dumbledore to even try to return Harry Potter to the muggles, especially since he was now the blood adopted child of a Peverell. "Though I am wondering why we are having a hearing about returning Mr. Peverell to muggle relatives. A blood adoption ritual was completed, why are we trying to separate a father and son?"

"I have been wondering that myself." The Dark Lord rose. "While my brother can't voice his opinion here, I can voice it for my family. My brother blood adopted Harry Potter, as he is a member of the direct line of the Peverell family. We should have been granted custody immediately. Mr. Dumbledore, you should be grateful we haven't filed kidnapping charges on you since you were the one to delivered my nephew to those muggles and kept his location a secret for ten years. Now, I believe the memories Lord Malfoy spoke of are ready to be viewed."

Dumbledore wisely, for a change, didn't respond. As the Wizengamot watched the memories, Molly and Arthur fell into shock watching what their son did. Yes, Ron had been suspended, but they honestly thought Minerva was turning the event into something it wasn't. Dumbledore had informed them that he had no choice but to suspend Ron because Malfoy had insisted. They blamed it on the family feud. However, seeing what really happened, scared them. Molly knew Ron was voicing her own words as she had said those words when she heard about the sorting. She had even written them down to Ron, instructing him to follow Dumbledore's ideas on how to get Harry into Gryffindor.

As the memories ended, Cornelius Fudge slammed the gavel down. "Mr. Potter shall remain with his father and uncle. This is a closed matter unless Mrs. Ciphord declares otherwise."

"It's closed in my department. Mr. Peverell has provided excellent care for his new son."

"Congratulations Mr. Peverell, it's a boy." Minister Fudge slammed the gavel down again.

"I am requesting all the reports, pictures, and medical history are sealed by a magical oath." Madam Bones didn't want the public to react to muggles abusing a child. "While the muggles who did this need to be punished, I do not believe Mr. Peverell would want his son subjected to the press."

"I second it." The Dark Lord knew Harry wouldn't want it released.

"Motion carried." Umbridge cast the spell.

"Mr. Potter's relatives?" Dumbledore didn't want them questioned, while there was no direct evidence of his involvement, he didn't want to take any chances.

"They will be charged." Madam Bones wasn't going to allow them to escape.

"I see."

"He plans on protecting them." Tom quietly spoke. "We will need to get them before he does."

"Already handled." The Dark Lord had already arranged for some of his lesser Death Eaters to visit and remove the muggles from their home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Uncle Severus, the idiots are headed to the third floor. We heard them speaking about how the Headmaster is gone for the night, and they need to protect whatever is there." Draco sat down on the couch.

"They actually were "hiding" and speaking about it. I think they wanted us to follow them." Harry grabbed the apple that was on the table.

"I will inform Minerva." Severus floo called Minerva. He agreed to meet her, with Filius, as they didn't want the idiots to get killed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dumbledore was waiting in the alcove. He had arranged the fake meeting and knew Quirrell would take the bait. He had hinted enough times to the man that the stone was here and what it could do. He waited. He woke up in the morning. He looked around and nothing. The stone was still in the mirror and the room hadn't been entered.

Granger and Weasley were to get Harry down here. What happened? He headed back to his office.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Minerva, Filius, and Severus arrived at his door after breakfast. "Ah, good morning. Tea?"

"This isn't a social visit." Minerva didn't bother to sit. "You need to come with us to the Infirmary."

"I see." Dumbledore was doing the happy dance, he must have missed the encounter between Harry and Quirrell. No one would answer his questions as they walked.

He followed them into the Infirmary to see Ron and Hermione lying in bed. "These two decided to ignore the warnings and have a grand adventure that almost got them killed."

"It would have if Severus hadn't stopped Miss Granger from drinking poison, or not gathered us. Mr. Weasley has a few broken bones and a minor skull fracture." Poppy joined the group.

"Harry wasn't hurt?" Dumbledore looked around the room.

"Harry wasn't even involved. He did the smart thing and informed me. I floo called Minerva and Filius and we had to retrieve the two dunderheads."

"I see." Dumbledore was forced into Poppy's office.

"No, you don't. You set up that course; it was clearly set at a level that would enable any first year to finish. We want to know why." Minerva had her wand out.

"It was to protect the stone. I knew it wasn't in any danger, but I had to allow Quintas time to get at it."

"The same Quintas who was actually grading his final exams and wasn't even aware of what was down there?" Filius had spoken to the numerous staff members this morning regarding what happened.

Severus wondered when Dumbledore had slipped into mental instability. "Albus, you knew they were going to go and protect that item."

Dumbledore didn't want to answer, but he could see they already knew the truth. "I did. I had to make sure that Harry would be up to meeting Voldemort when he returns."

Severus let out a growl as Minerva smacked her wand on the top of Dumbledore's head. "Of all the foolish things. He is eleven years old. So are those two lions. They had no magical combat training, and you wanted them to go up against You-Know-Who?"

"I was there to protect them."

"So how were you going to prevent Miss Granger from drinking the poison?" Severus calmly asked a lot calmer than he really was.

"I wasn't aware she would have."

The three head of houses groaned. They made a silent agreement to keep a closer watch on Dumbledore and speak to someone about mental health issues in elderly headmasters.

Chapter 9

Severus walked into Lucius' study and went straight to the bar. "Rough day?" The Dark Lord had been working with Lucius on some new bills.

The study was finished in dark walnut trim with light cream walls, a massive marble fireplace took up one wall, with bookcases built into the marble. The furniture was a deep brown soft leather Chesterfield with matching wingback chairs, centered around a Persian rug. Lucius desk was dark walnut with a brown leather office chair.

"Yes, Dumbledore hired Lockhart for the DADA position. The man is an idiot."

"What about Quirrell? He put in his application." Lucius had seen it. He had wondered why the position was opened.

"Apparently he is going back to Muggle Studies, which surprised us both. I know for a fact there were three people who submitted applications for the position. I expect Quirrell will be filing an appeal with the Board." Severus took his drink and sat down on the couch.

"I know we approved a Mr. Huntington for the Muggle Studies and Quirrell for the DADA position. I will see what he did after that meeting to get things changed." Lucius knew Dumbledore most likely went to his pets gave them a sob story and got things changed that way. "Why Lockhart?"

"I think it's part of his testing Harry. He can't replace any of the other positions like he can with the DADA position. He likes to say I cursed it, but the man really can't hire anyone." The Dark Lord would have to talk to Tom and see what he thought.

"He mentioned getting Harry to be friends with Ron and Ginny Weasley. Hermione Granger was mentioned but he wasn't sure if she would be returning. Her parents were concerned about the troll and the poison. They were also very vocal about not being informed of the incidents until after the school year ended." Severus had endured Minerva giving Dumbledore a rather lengthy rant about the issue. That woman could yell when she wanted to.

"He does? After last year? Poppy needs to medicate his lemon drops." The Dark Lord knew he shouldn't be surprised by this, but he was.

"He has something planned. I'm not sure what but he does. He won't go with the protection routine but it will have to be something that Weasley and Granger will try to lead Harry into an adventure."

"He still thinks we are connected, so he might try to see how connected." The Dark Lord thought for a few minutes.

"Lockhart is an idiot but not a thief. He cares more about his fame and looks. I'm not sure how he will use the man." Severus was starting to relax. "We have almost two months to figure it out. Where are the boys?"

"They are spending the night at Madam Zambini's. Blaise's birthday is tomorrow, so there will be a party at noon." Lucius knew Draco was excited about it, Harry, however, wasn't.

"How did Harry take the news?"

"He went but I'm expecting him to return tonight. Tom does too." The Dark Lord knew the two of them were used to being together and being separated had been painful but good at the same time. However, since Harry returned from Hogwarts, they didn't like to spend the night apart if it could be prevented.

'They're getting better about it. Tom was able to go to Paris last weekend." Severus knew Tom was going to be key in getting support for their side. After all, Dumbledore couldn't declare Tom and the Dark Lord as Voldemort since it was a well-known fact he was an only child from an orphanage.

"Yes, and we got the French Minister's support." Lucius knew the Dark Lord's change of policies was going to ruin Dumbledore's views on the dark and Voldemort.

"Poppy wants to see Harry on Sunday instead of Saturday. Dumbledore heard us talking and we believe that he might try to see Harry on Saturday."

"Why not have Poppy set it up here?" Lucius knew Narcissa could aid Poppy.

"I will mention it to her. It would make it easier for her, once we set up the sterilized room we could leave it up." Severus knew Poppy would agree. He also felt that she and Minerva might be more willing to aid them in their cause.

Lucius felt the wards go off. "Someone is here."

"Tom said he wouldn't be back until after tea. He was meeting with Ernest about some of the more neutral ideas." The Dark Lord hoped that Lord Ernest Slutherland could be swayed to lean a bit towards their faction.

"FATHER!" Draco's voice ran out.

They all got up and went running to the apparition point. They found Draco, Blaise, and Theo holding a bloody Harry. "The Order. They raided my house." Blaise had tears running down his face. "They blew the walls apart. One landed on Harry."

"Harry got hurt when Mad-Eye blew the wall in. He was standing in front of the wall." Draco explained at the same time. He moved out of the way as Severus began to run his wand over Harry, running the health scans.

"Lucius, get Narcissa and Poppy." Severus ordered. "Marvolo, check Theo but get them into the sitting room first. Theo looks like minor cuts, I want a full scan for evidence." He gave Marvolo a look that said get Tom.

The Dark Lord guided the boys away. He put them into the sitting room, as he used the floo to call Slutherland Manor and get Tom.

Several hours later:

"How is Harry? The boys?" The Dark Lord asked as Severus entered the room.

"Harry has five broken ribs, his left arm has to be totally regrown, crackled skull, his right leg, and knee broken. He's going to be bedridden for a while. Theo is healed, just some minor cuts and bruises. Poppy gave all but Harry some Dreamless Sleep. Tom is up with Harry while he regrows the bones. Any idea of what happened?"

"We have no idea why it happened, but apparently Mad-Eye and a few Order members, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, and a few others like Dung, decided party was a code for recruiting Death Eaters." The Dark Lord wasn't happy with what the Order did, and he was going to use it to the fullest.

The boys provided the memory of the event, which really wasn't much. The wards were brought down and Mad-Eye with a few others blew in the walls, Draco and Theo had the best memory of the Order members standing there in shock seeing kids in the room. Kids that were now hurt. Harry was completely under a wall, Theo looked like he was pushed away from the blow, while Draco and Blaise had been on the other side of the room.

Mad-Eye started ranting about Death Eaters, while other Order members started lifting pieces of the walls off of the kids. Mad-Eye stunned Madam Zambini when she started to help. The memory ended with Draco, Harry, Theo being transported out by port-key that Blaise had.

"Lucius?" Severus didn't see the man sitting in the room nor did he see him in his office.

"He checked on Draco and went to the Ministry. He went directly to Madam Bones, he took the boys memories. I didn't see Dumbledore in the memories but you know he had a part in this." The Dark Lord explained what they saw in the memories.

"Arthur Weasley might lose his job because of it. Mad-Eye is retired, but his benefits might be affected." Severus thought for a few seconds and saw the Dark Lord had the same idea. "Newspapers?"

"Yes, I want Lucius to nail them. Madam Zambini is a known neutral, it was kids they hurt. I am trying to figure out why? The party was for tomorrow unless he planned on kidnapping Harry?" The Dark Lord wondered about that.

"It would explain Arthur and the wolf being there. They would have expected Harry to be a good little Gryffindor and go with them. Mad-Eye must have lost it when the doors wouldn't grant them admittance." Severus knew Mad-Eye was crazy enough to blow in walls. The man was about as subtle as a troll. "How are they going to explain it?"

"They can't." Lucius was standing in the doorway. "Madam Zambini had time enough to place a call to the Aurors before the walls were blown in." Lucius walked to the bar, poured himself a drink. He held up the decanter, poured them each a glass when they nodded their agreement. "The Aurors arrived, tried to stop it, but Mad-Eye blast the walls in before they could."

"They were arrested?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, it seems none of the Order members were in the department. It was two reserves that answered the call. Slightly before the raid happened, there was a huge brawl in Knockturn that spilled out into Diagon Alley."

"Dumbledore, I assumed, arrived at the Ministry?"

"He was already at the Ministry when I arrived. He didn't see me but he was speaking to Arthur. He asked Arthur if they were able to retrieve Harry and get him to Headquarters. When Arthur went to respond, one of the Aurors slapped cuffs on Dumbledore, arrested him for planning a kidnapping. It turns out the Auror had put a listening charm on Arthur because Arthur kept mumbling and the Auror couldn't hear him. So he caught Dumbledore's questions on the recording device. Dumbledore had placed a privacy charm but didn't realize that the Aurors had already placed a ward against foreign magic."

"It won't stick." Severus knew Dumbledore would get out of it.

"I don't know, it might. Mad-Eye was tight-lipped, Lupin, Dung, and Arthur weren't. They might provide evidence against Dumbledore. Especially Lupin is a werewolf and he might use it to save his hide. Umbridge would also make sure to take advantage of it. So Dumbledore is going to want it handled quietly."

"We get all the families behind us, Dumbledore won't stand a chance. Especially since it was a woman and kids he attacked, in order to kidnap Harry. I'm still trying to figure out why he thought it would work."

"I think he is going senile." Severus couldn't believe Dumbledore would have tried something so stupid. "Unless, he planned on blaming it on Death Eaters, saying they were poly-juiced or glamoured. If he had his Aurors Order members summoned to the raid, Mad-Eye and the rest escaped, what could be proven? It would be his word, which people would believe over Slytherin children."

"If he got Harry, he would have been able to give him potions and compulsions too." The Dark Lord knew Severus' idea was what Dumbledore was hoping for. It happened on a weeknight so fewer Aurors on duty, with Knockturn usually quiet. "The brawl changed everything."

"Dumbledore needs to pay for this." Tom stood in the doorway. "Harry is finally sleeping but I know it won't be for long. I want you to go after him legally and in the papers. I want his name to be ruined. He has hurt Harry for the last time."

"If we use the past combined with this attempt we can show a clear pattern and maybe get him removed as Headmaster, the charges might take a while since I'm not sure how willing his Order members will be about talking. Arthur might in order to protect his family, Lupin to save his hide, Dung to keep out of Azkaban." Severus looked at the Dark Lord. "He is still trying to show you are going to return. I think going the senile route is a base underlining story."

"Lucius, I do believe you and I will be having some fun." The Dark Lord was going to make Dumbledore pay for hurting his nephew.

Chapter 10

Madam Bones slammed the file down on her desk. "Cornelius, they need to be charged."

"I agree, but Albus wasn't present. How are you planning on making the charges affect Dumbledore?"

"We have him asking Arthur Weasley if they retrieved Harry. Mad-Eye won't say a word. Arthur Weasley, Dung, and the recruits all have stated that Mad-Eye arrived in the Auror Department, demanded whoever was there needed to come with him. He said they were raiding a Death Eater home. The memories show that Mad-Eye didn't even try to remove the wards, but instead blew the wall in." She laid out the reports. "The memories show that Albus was trying to remove Harry from a Death Eater house. Albus is quoting as saying that Harry was in danger and that they needed to retrieve Harry and return him to his relatives or perhaps the Weasley house, depending on how the charges against the Dursley went."

"We can remove the benefits from Mad-Eye. Arthur and anyone else who was aware of the situation needs to be fired. We can issue a warning to Dumbledore but you know it won't stick." Cornelius looked through the files. "We only have him asking if they retrieved Harry Potter."

Madam Bones knew Cornelius was correct. "True, most don't believe the man is anything but a sweet, old grandfather who happens to be a Headmaster." She really wanted Dumbledore to pay for what he had done. The muggles weren't able to provide anything beyond Harry being left at their home by Dumbledore. They had no other interaction with him. "Lupin? How about the ones who don't work at the Ministry?"

"Lupin is gone. He has been assigned a werewolf reserve he needs to remain at. His other supporters like Dung, have been placed on probation. Dumbledore has tried to get Lockhart hired, but Lucius was able to prevent it. The same professors as last year will be returning, which Albus already informed him wasn't acceptable." Cornelius had already had the DoM and some Aurors escort Lupin to the werewolf reserve, with a tracking charm and wards preventing him from leaving.

"I will keep everything on file. I wouldn't be surprised if the Peverell and other families demanded those involved to handle all the medical bills." Madam Bones wasn't sure how someone like the Weasleys or Dung would be able to pay the bills, but she wanted justice for the boys hurt.

"They have already put in the funds. Lucius is the barrister on record. He filed the claims yesterday." Cornelius pulled the paperwork from the pile to his left. "Here are your copies. I want us to keep everything, perhaps we can use it against Albus later."

"I will gather what I can." Madam Bones was going to make Albus Dumbledore her number one priority.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom and the Dark Lord were looking through all the reports that Lucius had retrieved from the Ministry concerning the situation of Dumbledore's attempted kidnapping of Harry.

"Well, at least some of them have been removed. It's not enough but it is something." The Dark Lord threw the file onto his desk. "Madam Bones seems very determined to go after Albus."

"Cornelius does too." Tom wanted to still kill Dumbledore. Harry was still recovering from the damage. While he was up, Harry wasn't able to really do too much. Poppy wanted him to remain in bed until the weekend.

"Do you want to allow Harry to return there? We can home-school him." The Dark Lord wasn't sure if Dumbledore would try anything if they did. Dumbledore had no legal leg, but it didn't mean the man wouldn't try and create problems.

"I think we should discuss it with him and Severus. Severus might have gathered some information about what Dumbledore might plan for the coming year. I want to know if Weasley and Granger are returning. The Weasleys shouldn't have any funds to send their kids." Tom was a bit worried about Harry. He knew Harry wanted to go back to Hogwarts, yet at the same time didn't. Harry had only ever trusted him and was learning to trust others like the Dark Lord, Severus, Draco, Lucius, and other Slytherins.

Draco, Theo, and Blaise were fully recovered. However, the boys came and visited Harry every day. They were planning on going to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies next month. The boys would be getting extra books for the classes that Dumbledore didn't allow. Severus, Lucius, the Dark Lord, and Tom would be assigning essays, with Severus collecting everything. It wasn't the best method of teaching but Severus would be there for them to ask questions.

"He might try to use scholarships. I will see if Lucius can find any information. They shouldn't be eligible without him granting access to students in Knockturn and other areas." The Dark Lord began to wonder why Dumbledore never allowed anyone to use scholarship money. He would have to have Lucius review the accounts.

"What does Severus say about the Order and what happened?" Tom had been a bit surprised to learn how easy it was to get the Dursleys before Dumbledore's people got to them. The Aurors had already been dispatched by Madam Bones before the start of the session. Dumbledore had tried to prevent them from being charged, but Madam Bones meet with the muggle Aurors before that and arranged for them to be arrested. They were still in the process of getting a trail. There wasn't any doubt of their guilt.

"Dumbledore hasn't officially called an Order meeting, but Minerva and Poppy have been having a lot of conversations. Minerva has been demanding answers from Dumbledore. Severus and Poppy believe he is losing more people as students tell their parents what really happened last year. He hasn't heard anything about Granger or the Weasleys." The Dark Lord wasn't about to expose that he had returned. The Peverell identity was working and protected them and Harry.

Dumbledore was still warning people he was returning but people were getting tired of hearing that old fear. They had moved on with their lives, they didn't want to relive their fear of Voldemort and the war. They didn't want to have to worry about their kids being killed.

"Since he hasn't officially reinstated the Order, there isn't to much we can do about his members. The Weasley family is his strongest supporters but I'm not sure how much longer they can do it." Tom had seen the medical bills. "Since Arthur Weasley is now without a job, they might need to leave the UK for him to find work. There just aren't enough jobs thanks to Dumbledore's changes for everyone to work. They don't have the funds to start a business."

"True, other schools also have more funds for scholarships. They offer classes that Dumbledore will object to, so they might have Molly home-school." The Dark Lord looked at his twin. "We could make sure they got a scholarship to a different school. Perhaps a job offer out of the UK?"

"Severus and Lucius might have some ideas." Tom looked over his shoulder. "I better go and check on Harry. He should be awake by now."

"How are the scars and his eyes coming?"

"Better. Since Poppy and Severus have decided to do it here. They haven't made as much progress due to this delay, but she has been able to some of the easier areas while he has been recovering. He still won't go without glamours."

The Dark Lord didn't answer right away as they both thought of what Harry had already endured. They wanted to protect him and they weren't going to let Dumbledore keep hurting Harry. "I will see if he wants to be home-schooled. I like the idea of him being with people his own age, but I don't trust Dumbledore not to try something stupid."

"Severus will be there, as well as the children of my followers." The Dark Lord held up his hand. "I don't like the idea of Harry being at Hogwarts without us, but he might want to return."

"True. He isn't a quitter." Tom was very proud of Harry. He never thought he would have a child. He never planned on ever having one, either. However, he wouldn't change his life. He loved Harry as his son, and no one was going to hurt his son. "Perhaps we can arrange for me to be Severus' assistant?"

The Dark Lord grinned. "Perhaps we can. Animagi transformation would enable us to both be there."

"So you two are going to go to Hogwarts?" Harry entered the study. He walked toward Tom. Harry sat down in the chair next to Tom's.

"We have to work out the details but yes, I believe we will be." The Dark Lord smiled.


End file.
